Tras el orgullo y el prejuicio
by Zerdeja
Summary: La historia tiene un nuevo comienzo, se acerca el matrimonio de Darcy y Lizzy, el cual trae consigo, nuevos sueños y esperanzas ¿que ocurrirá?
1. Chapter 1

TRAS EL ORGULLO Y EL PREJUCIO

**TRAS EL ORGULLO Y EL PREJUCIO**

**CAPITULO I**

La familia Bennet estaba en gran conmoción, sus hijas mayores se casarían pronto, los cual producía que los gritos en la casa, los que no eran pocos frecuentes, aumentaran de manera considerable.

El señor Bennet, quien leía un diario en el salón. Tras tratar de resistir este cambio el mayor tiempo posible, no pudo sopórtalo más. Dejo el diario en la mesita de adjunto y exclamo:

-"¡Por Dios chicas, hasta cuando gritan! Lizzy y Jane no son las primeras novias de la historia ¿Por qué tanto Alboroto?

En ese momento apareció en el salón la señora Bennet, y al ver a su marido de pie mirándola con cara de estar aturdido se molesto.

-Señor Bennet, que hace en ese lugar, ¡Haga algo!. No ve que el matrimonio de Lizzy y Jane será muy pronto.

-Querida, el Matrimonio será dentro de tres semanas, cualquiera diría que será mañana por el apuro que tiene.

- ¡Señor Bennet!- Exclamo la señora Bennet.- Tres semanas pasan muy rápido.

- Señora Bennet – replico el señor Bennet, mientras tomaba el diario para continuar su lectura –. Si sigues actuando así, creerán que eres tú quien se casa y no tus hijas.

Su esposa salio del salón sin escuchar el ultimo comentario, y empezó nuevamente las quejas y a llamar a Jane. El señor Bennet cerró los ojos, y trato de no escuchar.

-Querida, Kitty, Mary, no hablen tan alto, que quiero leer en el salón, ya que están ocupando mi biblioteca, por favor.

Ni la señora Bennet, ni Catherine, ni Mary, le tomaron atención; pero eso no era algo nuevo, por lo tanto el señor Bennet no se sorprendió.

En ese momento entro Jane a la habitación, y al ver a su padre con los ojos cerrados, y los gritos de su madre llamándola, y además la discusión de Kitty y Mary en la sala de adjunto, comprendió todo, decidió hablarle primero a su padre y luego avisarle a su madre donde estaba.

-Padre, tranquilo, ten paciencia, tu sabes como es mi madre – Dijo Jane delicadamente.

-Si, claro que se como es tu madre – Contesto él.- Pero cualquiera diría que es ella quien se casa; esta mas entusiasmadas que ustedes dos.

-Quizás que Jane si, pero no más que yo Intervino una joven que entraba radiante de alegría; esta joven era Elizabeth Bennet, la cual esperaba con ansia el día de su boda.

-Lizzy, no digas esas cosas-.reclamo Jane a su hermana - Cualquiera diría por tú comentario que yo no quiero al señor Bingley.

-No, Jane -.Lizzy respondió.- Es una broma, sé cuanto quieres al señor Bingley.

-¡Jane! ¡Jane! ¡Ven a probarte el vestido de novia! ¡Lizzy! ¡Lizzy! ¿Dónde esta Lizzy? -.Volvió gritando la señora Bennet.

Entro al salón tan apresuradamente que no vio que sus hijas estaban ahí. Lizzy y Jane se dirigieron sonrisas de complicidad.Parecia que ninguna quería decirle a su madre que estaban ahí, pero finalmente Jane hablo.

-Madre, aquí estoy -. Al ver la expresión del rostro de su mamá sonrió.- Dime ¿Me voy a la habitación?

- ¡Claro! – exclamo la señora Bennet -.Tenemos poco tiempo.

Miro a Lizzy, que se había sentado al lado de su padre y agrego.

-Lizzy, después debes probarte el tuyo. Recuerda que mañana llegaran a almorzar, el señor Bingley junto al señor Darcy, por lo que estos detalles deben quedar listos hoy.

Elizabeth reflexionaba, miro el rostro de su hermana, estaba apacible, parecía imaginar cosas maravillosas, estaba envuelta en un ensueño mágico. "De seguro debe pensar en la llegada de su señor Bingley, de verdad lo a extrañado"

-¡Jane!, ¡apresúrate!, ¡apresúrate! -.exclamo la señora Bennet y ambas salieron de la habitación.

De pronto Elizabeth recordó, ¡Es verdad! Al día siguiente llegaría Bingley, y con él vendría el señor Darcy. Su amado señor Darcy, con él se casaría en tres semanas; de la nada sonrió, y sus ojos se iluminaron. Sintió como algo le oprimía su corazón, coloco su mano, junto a su pecho.

Después de varias semanas podría verlo, como lo extrañaba; aunque él le escribía tanto como le fuera posible y ella a su vez trataba de contestar cada uno de las cartas; la ilusión de ver su rostro, era mucho mayor que recibir una carta.

Como deseaba escucharlo, como quería escucharlo decirle que la amaba; este torbellino de sentimientos era muy poderoso.

Ella lo extrañaba, quería verlo, quería casarse con él, y se desesperaba por el lento paso del tiempo.

Pero de pronto sintió un nuevo sentimiento, y este sentimiento, la hacia sentir que el señor Darcy no debía saber de estos sentimientos, no podía demostrarlo, ella era una dama recatada y no podía perder el control de si misma. Debía tener paciencia para esperar.

Mientras Lizzy divagaba en sus ideas, su padre la observaba, le sorprendía ver a su hija irradiando tanta felicidad.

-Querida Lizzy -.hablo el señor Bennet, tan de repente que asusto a su hija por lo inesperado de sus palabras-.¿Que haré sin ti?

Parecía confundido, pero contento de ver a su hija tan feliz.

-Se que el señor Darcy es un buen hombre, y te hará feliz; pero no puedo evitar pensar, lo solo que me sentiré sin ti, mi Lizzy.

-Papá, podrás ir a verme a Pemberley, o bien yo venir aquí- Contesto Lizzy dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Pero Lizzy, Pemberley esta muy lejos de Longbourn, por lo que no podremos vernos con frecuencia: Además sabes como odio las salidas

-Pero puedes hacerme este favor, y salir por mi – contesto Lizzy con una picara sonrisa, lo abrazo y le beso la frente.

-No te preocupes papá, te aseguro que nos veremos con frecuencia.

Y dicho esto, se dirigió a su habitación.

La noche llego de pronto a Longbourn, y la espera de Lizzy se hizo más tediosa, por lo que decidió leer la ultima carta que Darcy había enviado.

Se apresuro e tormarla y recostada en su cama comenzó a leerla.

_Queridísima Elizabeth_:

_Que larga ha sido esta lejanía, como quisiera poder verla y decirle cuanto la amo, pero esto no es posible, por lo que me tendré que conformar solo escribiendo lo que siento por Usted. _

_Pero a pesar de esta tristeza, mí corazón se centra en la esperanza y en la alegría de verla pronto como mi esposa; y al tenerla junto a mi, darle todo lo que tengo, lo que soy, y dedicar mi vida en hacerla felíz. _

_Mi Lizzy, las cosas en Pemberley están listas para su llegada, Georgina rebosa de alegría al igual que yo. Pero le diré que a pesar de que trate de soportar la lejanía hasta nuestra boda, no fui capaz, y mi corazón no aguanto más, por lo que, le aviso mi querida, que Bingley y yo, llegaremos a Longbourn el día 15 de noviembree, para poder compartir con su familia. Y yo poder compartir sobre todo con usted._

_No se si a de considerar mi visita imprudente, yo solo puedo decirle que me disculpe si ese es el caso; y que trate de comprender mis razones._

_Me despido amándola más que nunca, y deseándonos lo mejor para el futuro. Saludos._

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Elizabeth cerró los ojos, e imagino su futuro, el cual se veía maravilloso, se durmió con la carta en la mano y con su corazón lleno de ilusión y la alegría de saber de la llegada de su querido señor Darcy. 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

**CAPITULO II**

El día llego, tras varias horas de espera se sintió la venida de un carruaje, del cual bajaron dos hombres muy apuesto. Uno de ellos era de semblante suave y alegre, sus cabellos eran de color claro, y sus mejillas tenia un leve tono rosa, este era Charlie Bingley. Junto a él había otro joven, de cabellos oscuros y de expresión seria, su rostro tenia bellas facciones; pero sobre todo destacaban sus intensos ojos azules. Este hombre era Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Elizabeth, Jane, Kitty y Mary, miraban desde la ventana la llegada de los dos muchachos. Todos estaban muy impacientes por esta llegada, que era muy esperada, pero las que mas esperaban esta llegada eran Lizzy y Jane.

De pronto Kitty empezó a reír, y las muchachas la miraron.

- Lizzy, Jane, llegaron sus señores. –se burlo Kitty- ¿Están muy nerviosas?

Lizzy y Jane sonrieron sutilmente, pero con intenso rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué pasa, niñas, no tienen piedad de mis pobres nervios? ¿Por que te ríes de esa manera Kitty? No ves que es desagradable.-reclamo la señora Bennet.

Kitty, sin parar de reír, indico la ventana. Su madre miro, y al ver a los caballeros acercándose a la puerta, se altero.

- ¡No es posible! El señor Darcy y el señor Bingley. ¡Que desorden! –exclamo la señora Bennet-¡Lizzy!, ¡Jane! siéntense ¡Mary! ¡Kitty! arreglen esta sala. Tenemos poco tiempo.

Todo se convirtió en un caos mientras organizaban la casa, en los pocos segundos que faltaban, para que, los jóvenes visitantes llegaran al salón.

El movimiento que tenían en el salón, hacía que Jane y Lizzy aumentaran su perturbación. Después de mirar hacia fuera, ambas hermanas, sintieron el nerviosismo con mezcla de entusiasmo, de ver llagar a sus prometidos; la dicha del rencuentro después de varias semanas, una y otra se miraron y sonrieron.

En ese momento entro una de las sirvientas, anunciando la llegada de ambos hombres. Estos al entrar hicieron una reverencia, a las damas presentes.

Elizabeth, sentía que su corazón iba a explotar de emoción. Miraba de reojo a los recién llegados, en especial a uno de ellos. Parecía que este lo noto, la miro del mismo modo, y además dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Lo que provoco que él, y la muchacha se ruborizaran.

- Señor Bingley, Señor Darcy. Que alegría verlos aquí en Longbourn -expreso la señora Bennet sin poder resistirse más-. No esperábamos que llegaran tan pronto.

- Lo siento- repuso Bingley -, pensé que Darcy había avisado que llegaríamos a esta hora.

Darcy sonrió, he iba a hablar, pero Lizzy lo interrumpió.

- Si, lo hizo -repuso Lizzy, algo sonrojada al sentirse observada por el señor Darcy-. Lo siento mamá, pensé que te lo había dicho.

- Bueno, niña, no importa -contesto su madre-. De todas formas, me alegra mucho su llegada.

Empezó a mirar por la habitación, como si buscara algo. Lizzy la miraba confundida.

- Mama ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Dónde esta el señor Bennet? ¿señor Bennet? ¡señor Bennet! ¡Kitty! ¡Mary! Ayúdenme a encontrar a su padre.

Les sonrió a sus hijas y salio del salón, junto Mary y Kitty que no tenían muchas ganas de ayudarla.

Al encontrarse solos, el ambiente tomo otro aire. Jane y Bingley se sonreían torpemente, y después de un rato, decidieron salir a hablar afuera; por que, la habitación, según ellos, estaba muy calurosa, así que Darcy y Elizabeth se quedaron a solas.

Ambos estaban muy incómodos. Lizzy estaba sentada en el sillón junto a la ventana. y Darcy estaba cerca de ella, junto a la chimenea. Ambos se sonrieron, pero estaban demasiado azorados como para hablar; Finalmente Lizzy se lleno de valor.

- ¿Como ha estado Señor Darcy? -pregunto cortésmente.

Él se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Lizzy, la miro de manera muy dulce.

- Muy bien y ¿Usted?

- Bien…también -contesto Lizzy alegremente.

- Y ¿Qué ha hecho estas semanas?

- No mucho, leer, pasear.

- Mm…mm...-repuso pensativo Darcy -. ¿Qué ha leído?

- Unos libros y .. -Lizzy supuso a que iba esa pregunta, y contesto picadamente- unas cartas...

- ¿Unas cartas? -respondió Darcy fingiendo sorpresa - ¿De quien eran esas cartas?

- Señor, no esperara que le diga quien me escribió. Eso me corresponde solo a mí.

- Pero, señorita, usted esta comprometida conmigo, y me gustaría saber quien le

escribe -contesto sonriendo Darcy.

- Entonces, pregúnteme -se burlo Lizzy.

- Pues bien, señorita Bennet .Podría decirme si ¿estas cartas son las que escribir yo?- se sonrió - Y si ese es el caso ¿Que le parecieron?

- Muy bonitas, muy dulces señor Darcy.

- ¿La complació leerlas?

- Si, mucho.

Darcy se sentó junto a Lizzy, y le acaricio el rostro. La miraba de manera tan intensa, que Elizabeth sentía que no existía nada más.

- Lizzy, querida Lizzy -dijo finalmente Darcy tomándole las manos-. Como la he extrañado, me cuesta tanto estar lejos de usted. Se molesto por mi llegada tan pronta..

- No fue tan pronta -se rió Lizzy nerviosa e incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos-. Usted dijo que llegaría hoy…

- Si se, es que me refiero a que nos casaremos dentro de tres semana, y según nuestro acuerdo no vendría hasta que faltara una semana.

- Si, se que se refiere a eso -contesto ella tranquilamente -.pero lo entiendo, y me alegra mucho su decisión.

Darcy la miro, como si nunca la hubiera visto antes, parecía complacido de mirarla.

- ¿Qué le pasa señor Darcy?

- Nada, es que pensaba lo bella que es.

Elizabeth se sonrojo.

- Ojala, usted, querido señor Darcy, diga lo mismo cuando tenga ochenta años, y este toda arrugada -dijo Elizabeth ruborizada, pero divertida de la situación.

- Señorita Bennet, usted sabe que yo la amaría de igual manera, aunque usted pareciera una pasa.

- ¡Señor Darcy! -exclamo Lizzy sin poder ocultar su asombro- Usted nunca a sido de estas bromas, señor, exijo una explicación.

- No se que explicación darle, señorita Elizabeth, quizás lo he tomado de su carácter - se rió alegremente, Lizzy nunca lo había visto reír así, y esta forma desconocida de Darcy le gusto mucho.

Después de bromear un poco, ambos quedaron en silencio, se contemplaban incapaces de hablar, estaban tan perdidos en sus ideas y sentimientos, que no escucharon entrar al señor Bennet, y al ver a Darcy junto a Elizabeth, lo saludo. Al verlo tan de pronto, Darcy se sonrojo, y saludo torpemente. Levantándose junto a Lizzy y dando una reverencia saludo al señor Bennet.

- No esperábamos su llegada tan pronta.-dijo seriamente el señor Bennet.

- Si, es que hace poco decidimos venir…

- Si, lo sé, Lizzy me dijo hace días que usted vendría.

- Si - miro a Elizabeth - Yo escribí a la señorita Elizabeth, para avisar nuestra llegada.

- ¿Nuestra llegada? -pregunto el señor Bennet.

- Si, en mi carta también dije que vendría con el señor Bingley.

Elizabeth miraba a su padre alfo confusa, "Estoy segura que le dije".El señor Bennet la miro y le sonrió.

- Ah, ya recuerdo tiene usted razón. Lizzy también me lo dijo.

El señor Bennet paso del rostro de Darcy a el de su hija, al verla tan avergonzada se preocupo.

- ¿Como estas hoy Lizzy?

- Muy contenta papá -contesto entusiasta.

Pero de pronto sus entusiasmo bajo, y miro el rostro de los dos hombres que más quería en el mundo. Que diferencia había en sus miradas

El señor Bennet la miraba con seriedad, pero siempre con el toque de dulzura que le había dedicado desde niña. Darcy, por su parte, la miraba muy calidamente y se notaba su corazón lleno de dicha; pero no lo suficiente, para demostrarlo abiertamente. El no era un hombre que demostrara sus sentimientos frente a las personas que no conocía, y mucho menos demostrarlos frente el padre de su prometida. Aunque se había aturdido por la entrada inesperada del señor Bennet, pronto tomo su postura, y se comporto como siempre su carácter había sido.

Lizzy, los miraba complacida, pero sentía que no debía mostrar todas sus emociones, ya que lo consideraba imprudente.

El señor Bennet retomo la palabra.

- ¿Hasta cuando se quedaran señor Darcy?-pregunto indicándole el sillón en el cual hace poco había ocupado junto a Elizabeth, para que él, volvieran a sentarse.

Darcy y Lizzy hicieron caso al ofrecimiento del señor Bennet. Y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, Lizzy se sentía muy torpe y miro de reojo a Darcy, para ver como estaba él.

Pero, este lucia muy propio, muy dueño de si mismo, y no demostraba ningún nerviosismo al hablar.

- Con Bingley, hemos decidido quedarnos hasta la llegada del matrimonio; si a usted no le resulta inconveniente señor.

- Oh, claro que no- exclamo el señor Bennet con total solemnidad -. Me alegra mucho tenerla aquí en Longbourn estos días. Me gustaría mucho que usted y el señor Bingley, quisieran acompañarme a cazar. Y tanto Lizzy como el señor Bingley saben, que no soy de pedir compañía.

- Será un placer -contesto Darcy seriamente.

- Señor Darcy - hablo el señor Bennet, aun más serio -. Usted se lleva a mi hija más querida, Lizzy es muy inteligente y vivaz, además de tener un corazón muy noble; le pido que la haga feliz, ya que ella junta Jane son uno de mis grandes tesoros.

Lizzy se ruborizo al escuchar esta declaración de su padre, al contrario de Darcy, que parecía muy complacido tras lo dicho por el señor Bennet.

- Señor - contesto- Le aseguro que haré todo lo que este en mis maños para hacerla feliz a su hija.

- Se que será así.

El bullicio llego pronto al salón. Acaba de entrar la señora Bennet.

-¡Bennet! Llevo rato buscándolo. Para que viniera a saludara al señor Bingley y al señor Darcy y…

- ¡Oh, querida! -la interrumpió burlonamente el señor Bennet- has llegado tarde. Llevo rato hablando con el señor Darcy; pero aun no tengo el gusto de ver al señor Bingley ¿El también esta aquí en Longbourn?

- Si, salio a pasear Jane, deben estar por regresar - contesto Lizzy.

- Pues espero que lo hagan pronto. Ya que la hora de cenar esta muy cercana y me gustaría cenar junto a su compañía.

Darcy se quedo meditando, mirando fijamente el suelo, Lizzy lo observaba "¿Qué pensara? ¿Por qué tan serio?" Cuando Elizabeth se decidió finalmente preguntar, entro el señor Bingley junto a su hermana, llegaron sonrientes y comentando muchas cosas. Al ver al señor Bennet tan cerca, Bingley se detuvo en seco he hizo una reverencia.

Darcy se sonrió por la torpe reverencia de su amigo.

- Buenas tarde, señor Bingley, justo hace un momento estaba hablando de usted.

Se sonrió sin saber que decir, Jane lo observaba complacida y divertida al ver la cara de desconcierto de su prometido.

En ese momento llamaron a tomar asiento, para cenar, el almuerzo consistió en perdices, las cuales tenían un exquisito sabor.

En la mesa se hablo de muchos temas, los que más hablaron fueron el señor Bingley y el señor Bennet; Jane no hablaba, la disfrutaba ver la conversación que había entre su padre y el joven Bingley. Elizabeth, estaba demasiado azorada como para hablar. Darcy no dijo más que dos palabras, y no se podía saber si era por estar avergonzado o por no tener nada que decir.

Kitty, por su parte observaba la conversación; sin Lydia al lado, su eufórico entusiasmo había cedido mucho, y la presencia del señor Darcy la seguía intimidando. En tanto la señora Bennet como Mary, no hablaron mucho, no por no querer hablar, sino por no tener ningún comentario que decir. Además de la presencia del señor Darcy las atemorizaba. Después que se acabaron los comentarios de la comida, las ideas de la señora Bennet desaparecieron, y Mary estaba en la misma situación que su madre, por lo que ambas estuvieron obligadas a guardar silencio.

La tarde fue muy tranquila en Longbourn. Las parejas de novios disfrutaron de estar juntos, con las ansias que abrigaban en su corazón, por la llegada de sus bodas. Mientras Bingley y Jane se reían y comentaban sobre los acontecimientos, que en un pasado, tanto los había lastimado; Lizzy y Darcy hablaban de otra cosa, hablaban de sus sueños futuros, de su futuro juntos.

La hora de marcharse de los caballeros llego, mas pronto de lo Elizabeth y Jane hubieran querido, pero a pesar de este sentimiento de desánimo, les alegraba que hayan vuelto a Longbourn y las animaba sobre todo la promesa de poder verlos muy seguido hasta su boda. Ambos hicieron una reverencia al despedirse de la familia. Cuando se disponían a salir el señor Bennet hablo.

- Señor Bingley, Señor Darcy, vendrán a cenar mañana ¿verdad? es que Sir William Lucas y la señora Philips vendrán a cenar mañana, y estoy segura que ellos se alegraran mucho de verlos - miro al suelo y agrego-. Que pena que mi hija Lydia y el señor Wickham no vengan a Longbourn pronto, seguro que se alegraría de verlos.

Elizabeth se ruborizo, por el comentario de su mamá, ¡que inadecuado era!, y miro muy titubeante a Darcy. Este al escuchar el comentario de la madre de Lizzy, se limito hacer una nueva reverencia, y decir que el vendría con mucho gusto a cenar, sin hacer ninguna referencia al ultimo comentario de la señora Bennet. Bingley imito a su amigo, agregando, lo complacido que estaba de estar en Longbourn.

Lizzy, se acerco de manera muy suave hacia Darcy, para que los demás no lo notaran.

- Señor Darcy,…………-le costaba hablar.

El señor Darcy la miró, y le dijo de manera que solo ella pudiera oír.

- Desde cuando esta usted tan insegura Lizzy -le sonrió -.Hábleme como siempre.

Lizzy se ruborizo, y noto que no se estaba comportando como ella era, así que a pesar de su vergüenza, hablo de manera tan clara, que nadie notaria que estaba avergonzada.

- Señor Darcy -dijo llenándose de valor -. Le gustaría acompañarme mañana a Meryton, es que tengo que comprar b unos listones.

- Me encantaría -le tomo la mano y se la beso-. Señorita Elizabeth nos vemos mañana.

Bingley ya estaba listo para partir, y apenas Darcy monto su caballo partieron rumbo a Netherfield.

En la noche Lizzy y Jane pudieron hablar con tranquilidad, sobre la visita del día, ambas tenían tanto que contarse.

- ¡Lizzy, Lizzy! -exclamo Jane -. Que alegría que al fin llagara el día de su visita.

- Si, cierto -se rió Elizabeth -¿Qué te a contado "tú" señor Bingley?

- Querida Lizzy, no te burles de mí, por que me dices "tú" señor Bingley.

- No bromeo, es tu señor Bingley - se burlo Lizzy -. Ahora dime ¿Qué te ha contado?

- Me ha comentado, como decidieron él y el señor Darcy venir aquí. Me dijo que adelantaron sus negocios para venir a Longbourn.

- ¿En serio? -exclamo Lizzy - El señor Darcy me dijo ningún comentario.

- Y a ti Elizabeth ¿Qué te ha dicho el señor Darcy?

- Me pregunto como estaba, si me gustaron sus cartas. Ah….Jane, que enamorada

Estoy -se sonrió -.El señor Darcy es el mejor hombre del mundo, incluso que tu señor Bingley.

- Lizzy, no te burles de mí.

- No me burlo, es que e verdad, es sensato, inteligente, un poco orgulloso, quizás. Pero ¿Quién no es un poco orgulloso?

- Lizzy, antes no pensabas lo mismo

- ¡Por Dios Jane! Olvídate de eso - contesto Elizabeth se manera burlona -. No es bueno recordar esas cosas.

- Lo amas mucho ¿verdad? -pregunto Jane de manera solemne.

- Si, mucho más de lo que tú piensas, he incluso más de lo que yo pienso y tú al señor Bingley ¿lo amas?

- Mucho. Sabes que mucho.

- Me alegro -respondió Elizabeth vivamente -. Serás muy feliz.

- Al igual que tu.

Las hermanas se sonrieron, y en su corazón se alegraba tanto por si misma como por la otra. Sus caminos se estaban trazando y ambas disfrutaban de este nuevo comienzo, que se acercaban más pronto de lo que ellas esperaban.

De repente, una idea perturbo sus mentes.

- Elizabeth ¿Crees que nos veremos con frecuencia?

- No lo sé, espero que si.

Y las velas de la habitación, se apagaron, lo que obligo a ambas hermanas a dormir. Haciendo que cada una de ellas se pudieran responder preguntas, preguntas que solo su corazón podían responder en completa soledad.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO II

**CAPITULO III**

Lizzy se levanto muy temprano, incluso que su padre, el cual acostumbra madrugar. Se sentía confundida, ansiosa y algo asustada. Todo esto la divertía bastante, porque cada uno de estos sentimientos nacía de una situación diferente. La confusión nacía de la tristeza, al pensar que muy pronto se iría de Longbourn, que perdería el apellido "Bennet", a pesar de que se alegraba por lo que le esperaba como la señora de Pemberley, la entristecía perder al apellido paterno, y sobretodo, saber que ya no vería tanto a Jane. Siempre habían estado juntas, y sin duda era su mejor amiga, su consejera y la única que le ayudaba a reírse de si misma, pensó como la extraño cuando estuvo hospedando en la casa de los Collins, ¿Qué haría sin su Jane? Decidió no pensar más en eso.

Reviso su otra emoción, las Ansias, esta se provocaba por la alegría de verse pronto como la esposa de Darcy, ser la señora Darcy; No por los lujos que estos significaban, sino por saberse amada y ella amar a su futuro marido, sentía que con el todo seria hermoso y se desesperaba por el tiempo.

Y en ese momento se encontró con un sentimiento más extraño, el miedo ¿a que temía? Seguramente era a la cena que se aproximaba, ¿Qué pasaría en esa cena? Recordó el último almuerzo al que fue Darcy, el cual fue en la casa de Sir Lucas, era cierto, Darcy había soportado de manera heroica los torpes comentarios del señor Collins, escucho todo el discurso sin sentido de Sir Lucas y además resistió las vulgaridades de la señora Philips. Pero ¿Podría sopórtalo nuevamente?

La hora se acercaba, se sentó en la escalera, repasando como se iba a llevar la cena, y reflexionando como iba a proteger a Darcy, pero algo se le había olvidado.

Se sintió la llegada de unos caballos, se acerco a la ventana; y vio que Darcy y Bingley se aproximaban a la puerta "¿Como lo he olvidado?, le dije que me acompaña a Meryton en la mañana"

En ese momento escucho a Hill avisando la llegada de los caballeros, escucho a Bingley hablando con su padre; y a Darcy hablando con Jane.

Las cual subió al segundo piso; y al verla sentada junto a la ventana la miro extrañada.

-Lizzy, ¿Los viste llegar?

-Si-contesto algo confusa-, si los vi.

-¿Por qué no has bajado? él señor Darcy me estaba preguntando por ti ¿Te pasa algo?

-Si,…en realidad no -sonrió-.es que estoy algo cansada por que madrugue demasiado. Vamos.

Ambas bajaron a la sala, y Lizzy saludo al los señores. El padre de las muchachas se despidió, por lo que los cuatros muchachos quedaron solos. Charlie Bingley al verla tan pálida se preocupo.

-Le pasa algo señorita Elizabeth, es que no se ve muy bien.

-No es nada, nada que no se arregle con un paseo.

Darcy la miro inquieto, la tomo de la mano y la dirigió para que tomara asiento en el sillón más cercano.

-Elizabeth, no creo que sea bueno que salgamos a pasear, esta muy pálida.

-No, no se preocupe señor, estoy bien-le sonrió.

El la miro serio, pero al ver la sonrisa que Lizzy le dirigía su rostro cambio a una sonrisa muy dulce y empezó a mostrar resignación.

-Bueno, esta bien, iremos al paseo pero…si se siente mal me lo dice.

Bingley intervino.

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos a Meryton en carruaje.

Jane asintió.

-No-repuso Lizzy-, vamos a pie, eso me asentara mejor.

Darcy, Bingley y Jane, aceptaron pero todos pusieron las mismas condiciones. Al salir Darcy le ofreció su brazo para emprender su caminata, Sabían que tenían que volver temprano, no obstante esto no les preocupaba.

Su hermana y Bingley caminaban aprisa; pero a ellos no les importaban, les gustaba andar más despacio, ya que aumentaba considerablemente el tiempo para conversar a solas, algo que era muy difícil de hacer con las señora Bennet revoloteando por el alrededor de la casa. Pero esta vez la conversación no se dio con mucha facilidad, había un silencio incomodo para los dos, un silencio, que los hacia sentir cada sonido del camino, y sobresaltarse por cualquier ruido que sonara cercano. Lizzy miro a Darcy, y al ver que no tenia ninguna intención de hablar; quizás por incomodidad o por cualquier otra situación. Ella decidió hablar.

-Señor Darcy ¿Ha dormido bien?

-Si,- contesto este-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

- Creo, que se debe a la escasez de temas, no se de que hablarle señor; y Usted tampoco parece tener muchas ideas.

-En realidad, es lo contrario- se sonrió-.tengo tanto de que hablar que no se como empezar.

-Pero señor, dígame algo, aunque no demuestre su brillante intelecto- se burlo Lizzy.

-Si ese es el caso- repuso Darcy-, explíqueme algo, que le pasaba esta mañana, ¿Por qué parecía tan enferma?

- Creo que fue por que me e puesto a pensar demasiado, me gusta hacerlo, pero cuando me anima; usted sabe que me gusta reír, pero esta vez algunos pensamientos me alejaron bastante de este gusto.

Darcy la miro intrigado.

- Y ¿Que situación de las que pensó la hizo tener tal semblante?

- Bueno- contesto Lizzy-, la cena de hoy. Seré franca con usted, me da bastante miedo esta cena.

- ¿Por qué motivo? Es solo una cena- respondió Darcy, haciendo que no entendía a lo que se refería Elizabeth.

Ella lo miro divertida, al ver como él jugaba con la situación que a ella tanto le preocupaba. Al ver su disposición frente esta situación la tranquilizo y pudo hablar más abiertamente sobre el tema.

-Usted sabe como son estas cenas, y se que usted todavía no esta muy familiarizados con estas.

-Pero, no debe preocuparse Elizabeth, por esta situación. Le he ido tomando aprecio a su familia y también a sus amigos. Por lo que no me molesta hablar con ellos, usted sap que me gusta hablar libremente entre extraños; pero gracias a usted he a prendió a escuchar y a responder de manera sincera. Confié un poco más en mí.

-Si confió en usted señor, solo que me preocupaba esta situación.

-Pero, como todo esta aclarado, podemos empezar hablar de otra cosa ¿no cree?

- Tiene razón- se animo Lizzy al escucharlo hablar así-, ¿Qué propone?

- Que le parece este ¿Qué otra cosa la hizo ver así esta mañana?

- La pena de no ver tanto a Jane y a mi familia- el rostro de Elizabeth se oscureció; esta hizo todo lo posible para que Darcy no lo notara, pero era muy difícil de ocultar. Él la miro preocupado.

- Yo se -hablo Darcy serio pero suave a la vez-, que Pemberley esta muy lejos de Netherfield, pero le prometo, que podrá ir a ver a su hermana y a su familia cuando desee; Mi querida Lizzy, yo quiero que sea feliz, y se del cariño que le profesa a su hermana, por lo que siempre que quiera podrá estar con ella. Y con sus padres y hermanas, si así lo desea.

Elizabeth se alegro al escuchar a esto, se sentía tonta, cada uno de los pensamientos que la atormentaban esta mañana, fueron eliminados por las frases cariñosas de Darcy "Creo que me enamore del mejor hombre -se dijo-.Sin duda es el mejor"

El joven la miraba extasiado, pero ansioso de que ella hablara; sin embargo ella no tenia intención de hablar; estaba demasiado feliz como para decir algo, sentía que cualquier comentario suyo podía hacer perder este momento que tanto le gustaba. Pensó que como ella no iba hablar, el tampoco iba a tomar la palabra. Pero se equivoco.

-Y, dígame señorita ¿No hubo algún pensamiento alegre esta mañana?

Elizabeth trato que no se notara su cara de asombro, y trato de contestar de la manera más natural posible.

- Si, hubo uno.-se sonrojo.

-Y ¿Cuál seria este?

- Pensé nosotros, en nuestro futuro.

Darcy tomo un color rojo intenso, y le costo bastante articular palabra para hablar nuevamente.

-¿En nuestro futuro?

-Si.

-¿Qué piensa de el?

- Que será maravilloso.

Darcy se detuvo de golpe, y quedo pensativo; aun conserva el rubor en sus mejillas y parecía algo confuso. Elizabeth, al verlo tan serio, no sabia bien que hacer; busco con la vista a su hermana y al señor Bingley pero estos ya estaban bastante adelantado.

Se coloco frente a él, para ver si este racionaba.

-Señor Darcy, tenemos que volver pronto ¿se acuerda de la cena?-dijo de manera irónica para despertarlo de sus pensamiento; pero al verlo, sin quererlos ella, también cayo en un ensueño y parecía no poder dejar de mirar el rostro de su prometido. Darcy le sonrió, y empezó acercar sus labios a los de ella, ambos ya sentían la respiración del otro, pero al parecer no querían apartarse, ninguno podía resistir más, y finalmente Darcy la besó. El beso fue corto y tierno. Él volvió en si, y se ruborizaron intensamente.

- Señorita Bennet, discúlpeme si la incomode.-susurro Darcy suavemente y tímidamente.

Lizzy todavía no volvía en si, así que hablo de apoco. Sentía que su respiración seguía agitada, era lógico, era su primer beso.

Observo el rostro de su prometido, el cual la miraba perturbado y abochornado, y sintió que un gozo que inundaba su corazón; creía que ese beso fue maravilloso, no solo por su primer beso, sino por haberlo recibido del hombre que ella amaba.

-No se preocupe usted señor, me ha gustado mucho - Contesto alegre Lizzy-. ¿Cree que en el futuro se repetirá?

-Esperemos que muy frecuentemente-hablo Darcy.

El camino continuo tranquilo hasta Meryton, tras andar un tiempo llegaron a la ciudad, donde Bingley y Jane los esperaban. Bingley se acerco a Darcy y ambos se adelantaron a las muchachas, Lizzy al ver acercarse a Jane se sonrojo intensamente.

-Lizzy ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Porque se demoraron tanto? ¿Porque tan ruborizada?

-¡Ay, Jane! No puedo contarte ahora- declaro Lizzy de manera suave; para que solo Jane la escuchara-.en la noche hablaremos y te prometo que te contare todo.

Los caballeros se acercaron.

-Bueno- exclamo Bingley-, vamos a ver los listones ¿no veníamos a eso a Meryton?

- Tiene razón señor-respondió Lizzy.

Darcy le ofreció su brazo a Elizabeth y Bingley el suyo Jane.

En la tienda las hermanas empezaron a caminar en busca de los listones, comentaban los colores, las formar mientras los jóvenes las contemplaban y hablaban entre si. Finalmente los caballeros comenzaron también a observar los listones, aunque separados de sus prometidas. Bingley se acerco a Jane que estaba junto a Lizzy y llevaba en sus manos dos listones de color celeste.

-Señorita Bennet, creo que estos listones combinan muy bien con sus vestidos.

Jane lo recibió encantada, y le agradeció de manera muy dulce su gesto, por lo cual Bingley quedo muy satisfecho. Elizabeth estaba encantada con la escena, ya que le gustaba ve lo feliz que era su hermana junto a Charlie Bingley, miro de reojo a Fitzwilliam Darcy, el miraba través de la ventana del local y pensó: "Él no haría algo así, es demasiado serio como para tener esos detalles"se sonrió "En realidad yo creo que es incomodidad que seriedad. Pero aun sigue siendo encantador"

Llego la hora de irse, Jane y Charlie se adelantaron, Darcy y Elizabeth los siguieron, pero mientras caminaban, Bingley miro extrañado a su amigo.

-Estimado Fitzwilliam -Exclamo Bingley-¿Tú no venias con sombrero? ¿Donde esta?

El joven paro de pronto, y Lizzy noto que Bingley tenia razón, Darcy traía sombrero.

-Si, ¿Dónde esta su sombrero señor? yo estoy segura de que traía uno.

-Si- contesto él-, debí dejarlo en la tienda. Iré a buscarlo.

-Yo te acompaño -exclamo Bingley.

-No, no es necesario -respondió Darcy rápidamente-. Mejor acompaña a las damas, yo vuelvo en seguida.

-Esta bien, te esperamos aquí.

Partió veloz a la tienda, mientras los otros lo observaban.

-¡Ay, Darcy!-dijo Bingley- esta muy cansado, los negocios nos han tenido muy ocupados, y hace bastante tiempo no teníamos un espacio para relajarnos. Seguro que a causa de esto debió olvidar su sombrero; ¿no creen señoritas que pudo ser el cansancio la causa de su olvido?

-Supongo que usted tiene razón señor-respondió Lizzy mientras miraba la tienda.

En ese instante vieron que él ya volvía y traía con el su sombrero, se lo coloco.

-Entonces ya que todo esta en orden, es momento de Volver a Longbourn - dijo alegremente Bingley. Y continuaron su marcha de regreso.

Elizabeth miro de reojo a Darcy, de manera muy seria; este al ver esta mirada pareció preocuparse.

-Señorita Elizabeth ¿Por qué me dirige esa mirada tan severa?

-Usted señor, me reclamo por verme un poco enferma -respondió Lizzy -, y usted, parece estarlo más que yo.

-No me reclame señorita, fue solo un descuido-respondió Darcy serio-. No tiene nada que ver con mi salud.

-No se ponga así de solemne señor; es solo una broma, quería ver que me contestaba.

El joven la miro de manera seria, pero cariñosa a la vez, y siguió el juego de Elizabeth hasta llegar a la entrada de Longbourn. Allí las parejas se separaron, Elizabeth comenzó a caminar junto a Jane, y Bingley junto a Darcy. Caminaban despacio hasta que Elizabeth decidió apurar su paso, al ver que su madre se acercaba ágilmente; tomo el brazo de su hermana, y la apresuro; temía que su madre digiera algo que la avergonzara a ella o a Jane frente a sus prometidos, así que pensó que era mejor apresurarse, así ellos no oirían nada de lo que pudiera decir la señora Bennet.

- ¡Lizzy! ¡Jane! al fin llegan para cenar-expreso la señora Bennet, mientras tomaba a sus hijas para apurarlas -Pensaba niñas que llegarían más temprano.

De pronto vio que sus yernos se acercaban, y empezó a reclamarles a sus hijas que no le informaran que ellos estaban ahí; Lizzy agradeció profundamente que ambos no hubieran escuchado ninguno de los comentarios de su madre, y seguramente Jane también lo hizo. Saludo de manera efusiva a su yernos, aunque su manifestación de alegría frente Darcy disminuía de manera considerable; por el miedo que este le provocaba.

Entraron los cinco a la casa, y apenas los jóvenes habían dado dos pasos cuando fuero en emboscados por la señora Philips, los saludo de manera alegre a Bingley, pero con el mismo recelo que la señora Bennet saludo a Darcy. El primero converso con ella alegremente y estuvo de acuerdo con todos los cumplidos que le dedicaban a Jane; para él estaban muy acertados, y se sentía felíz que las demás personas vieran lo mismo que el veía en Jane.

Darcy, por su parte, observaba la situación más lejos que el resto de las personas; Lizzy trataba de estar todo el tiempo con él, aunque por la insistencia de su madre; muchas veces lo vio ir a la mesa de juegos, con una evidente apariencia de resignación más que de gusto. En esta situación Elizabeth no podía ayudarlo. El señor Bennet al ver la cara de preocupación de su hija, comprendió lo que pasaba, por lo que iba a todos los lugares donde su esposa llevara al Señor Darcy, para así acompañarlo o mejor dicho, acompañarse ya que ninguno estaba a gusto. Darcy se lo agradeció mucho.

La cena se llevo mejor y termino más pronto de lo que Lizzy esperaba, por lo que los caballeros debieron partir. Estos se despidieron de todos los presentes; Elizabeth y Jane salieron a despedirse afuera.

Jane y Bingley se alejaron un poco, y parecía muy triste de separase "Que tiernos parecen" pensaba Elizabeth cuando sus pensamientos fueron perturbados por la voz de Darcy.

-Señorita Elizabeth….querida Lizzy, tengo algo para usted.

Elizabeth lo contemplo asombrada mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo, de pronto lo vio; eran dos listones blancos bordados con hilos plateados. Darcy le sonrió.

-Mi Lizzy, creo que estos listones le irán muy bien con cualquiera de sus vestidos.

-Señor Darcy...-expreso Lizzy aun boquiabierta - ¿Cuándo los compro? En ningún momento lo vi hacerlo.

-Los compre cuando, he ido a buscar mi sombrero. Los había elegido antes, pero me sentí extraño e incomodo, disculpe mi torpeza para estas cosas.

En realidad la que se sentía torpe y avergonzada era Elizabeth, "¿Como había pensado que él nuca haría algo así?" En cierta medida, quizás si tenía razón, pero esto le resultaba extraño y se sentía muy contenta con su presente.

-Muchas gracias-exclamo Lizzy-, me encantaron.

El la contemplo feliz al verla tan contenta, parecía complacido.

-Señor ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si, claro que puede.

-Usted ¿Dejo el sombrero a propósito en la tienda?

-No, fue casualidad -contesto este tranquilamente.

Lizzy se sonrió, "Lo hizo a propósito"penso, "Por que no me lo dirá"

-¡Darcy! ¡Partamos!-dijo Bingley mientras montaba su caballo.

-Esta bien -respondió el joven si apartar aun su mirada de su prometida- Espero vernos pronto señorita Elizabeth.

-Si, yo también lo espero. Cuídese mucho.

Elizabeth alcanzo a decir esto y Darcy la beso fugazmente, se acerco a su oído y exclamo "La amo, mi Lizzy, la amo. Cuídese y nos vemos pronto"

Ella le tomo la mano y le susurro.

-"Yo también lo amo"

La beso en la frente y se alejo para montar su caballo; y junto a Bingley partieron a Netherfield.

De pronto, Elizabeth se acordó de la cercanía de Jane y pensó que ella debió ver todo. Con recelo vio el rostro de su hermana y al encontrarlo lo vio sonriendo de manera muy alegre.

-Ya no tienes que contarme nada esta noche, ya que se de lo que quieres hablar-dijo Jane de manera risueña.

Y ambas se sonrieron y entraron juntas al salón. El día había tenido muchas emociones para las dos, y ya era hora de descansar.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV **

La semana paso de manera más rápida de lo que Darcy y Elizabeth habían pensado la ceremonia de su matrimonio ya estaba frente a ellos. Las hermanas ya estaban demasiado ansiosas para esperar más sin poder ir a la Iglesia, por lo que decidieron visitarla.

Al entrar vieron que la iglesia de Longbourn estaba bellamente adornada y en el ambiente se respiraba alegría.

-Jane, tú y el señor Bingley ¿Vivirán en Netherfield o se irán a Londres?- pregunto Lizzy.

-Nos quedaremos en Netherfield., creo que es lo mejor, estaremos cerca de la familia y eso me alegra mucho. Y tu Elizabeth ¿Vivirán en Pemberley?

-Si, hoy partiremos a Pemberley – contesto ella mirando uno de los vitrales de la parroquia-. Parece Jane que no nos veremos por algún tiempo.

-Si, así parece –suspiro tristemente. Elizabeth al ver el abatimiento de su hermana trato de animarla.

-Vamos Jane, estaremos bien y después tendremos mucho que contarnos, ¡anímate!

Su hermana sonrió, más reanimada y parecía más complacida de la idea de pronto. La señora Bennet entro a la iglesia, y empezó a apresurarlas para que se arreglaran Ya que la hora de la boda se acercaba.

Ambas llegaron a casa a vestirse, ya que las bodas serian en la tarde y el tiempo apremiaba, parecía que el tiempo quisieran que el acontecimiento ocurriera pronto. Finalmente la hora llego, Todas las personas que conocían a Elizabeth y a Jane, excepto como todos esperaban, Faltaba la tía de Darcy, Catherine de Bough y su hija, también faltaron Lydia y Wichkan, pero la falta de todas esta personas no tuvo mucha importancia, la alegría era mayor que la amargura por lo que esta reinaba en el lugar.

Elizabeth miro nerviosa desde la entrada de la iglesia, se afirmaba firme del brazo de su padre y miraba todo el salón. Estaban sus tíos, ¡hasta las hermanas de Bingley estaban presente! Aunque no parecían muy complacidas. Junta ellas estaba Georgiana, la que se notaba muy contenta. Que situación tan extraña, hace un año aborrecía al hombre que estaba en el altar esperándola, y ahora lo amaba, este análisis le provoco mucha risa.

De reojo miro el rostro de su hermana, y al de su padre. Este parecía tranquilo pero ansioso, algo que no era propio del señor Bennet. Jane por su parte se veía muy nerviosa; incluso que ella. Empezaron a caminar al altar; y Elizabeth sintió un golpe muy fuerte en el pecho,, se sentía extraña, observada por todos, y también embelesada al ver el rostro de Darcy que parecía complacido de mirarla caminar hacia él. "Que apuesto se ve" Pensó Lizzy.

Caminaron hacia el altar, una a cada lado de su padre, este parecía ofuscado incapaz de mirar a ninguna de sus hijas, sufría en silencio por saber que sus niñas estarían lejos de él.

Cuando llego el momento de entregarlas a sus enamorados; fue una de los momentos más bellos, y triste que este padre sintió jamás.

De improviso en el corazón de Elizabeth, al sentir la mano de Darcy que la recibía y la colocaba en su brazo, se vio muy nerviosa, por lo que observo de reojo el rostro de su esposo, el cual parecía imperturbablemente feliz. Su entusiasmo al mirarlo no le permitió ver el rostro de su hermana, pero ella sabia que debía sentirse como ella se sentía en ese momento.

La boda fue bella y llena de emociones, la alegría que percibió cuando el clérigo los presento a la comunidad como el señor y la señora Darcy. La euforia que los rodeaba al despedirse, los deseos de felicidad lo animaba. Llego el momento de subir al carruaje que los llevaría a su hogar y en el caso de Elizabeth, a su nuevo hogar.

El carruaje partió, asiendo que Lizzy sintiera más fuertes sus latidos; miro a su lado y pudo ver el carruaje en el cual iban Bingley y Jane, vio a su hermana radiante de alegría, pero ninguna dijo nada; no era momento de hablar sino de sentir. Las carrozas viajaron juntos un rato hasta que debieron separarse y Lizzy pudo ver la ultima sonrisa que le dedicaba su hermana en ese día. Su ruta seguía hacia delante.

Él la contemplo un rato en silencio y sonrió.

-¿En que piensa la señora Darcy?

-En nada señor Darcy, sólo pensaba en ¿ Cuando empezaremos a discutir como cualquier matrimonio ingles? –contesto irónica Lizzy

-Espero que en mucho tiempo más, que no me gustaría discutir con usted.

Le tomo la mano, por lo que Lizzy se acerco y le beso los labios suavemente; él pareció aturdirse pero parecía complacido.

-Ahora si puedo besarlo sin avergonzarme, ya que soy tú esposa querido Firtzwilliam.

-Cierto, cierto y me gusta que lo haga, mi Lizzy, me gusta que también me trates de tú.

-Creo que tengo derecho a tomarme ciertas libertades o dígame señor ¿Serviría casarse, sino se puede tener un poco menos de cortesía y más de confianza?

-Considero querida señora Darcy –paro un momento y se sonrojo, sonrió...tenemos mucha confianza en estos momentos; Pero creo que la cortesía es siempre importante por lo que sostengo que ella y la confianza deben ir de la mano.

­-¡Señor Darcy! –exclamo Elizabeth simulando estar de decir que no quería discutir pronto conmigo; y mire, no llevamos una hora de casados y me reclama que mi argumento es erróneo, ¿cómo puede usted decir que la cortesía y la confianza van de la mano? Es como decir que la sensatez y la sensibilidad son muy amigas.

-Querida Elizabeth, nunca he dicho que su argumento sea erróneo, ni que este equivocado usted sola ha sacado esas conclusiones y ahora dígame ¿Por qué la cortesía y la confianza no pueden actuar juntas?

-Por que son conceptos muy diferentes, la cortesía es algo que sigue la sociedad; viene de las buenas costumbres del "correcto actuar"; mientras la confianza es más allá de la cortesía, es un sentir. Una empatibilidad con el otro que se basa en el sentir.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero aun así creo que la cortesía es siempre necesario- contesto Darcy sonriendo.

Elizabeth le tomo las manos y se las acaricio, Darcy se sonrojo. El camino hacia Pemberley se hizo eterno, para Darcy significaba muchas cosas, estaba nervioso por una parte le preocupaba que Lizzy no se lograra adaptar, tenia conciencia de que muchas de sus antiguas amistades no estaban muy a gusto con su unión con Elizabeth, y se lo hicieron saber tan explícitamente como su tía Lady Catherine de Bourgn; le preocupaba como lo tomaría ella, sabia que no se quejaría que incluso le sonreiría, "Pero...-pensó Darcy mirando a su esposa que miraba maravillada el paisaje - ....que sentiría si supiera todo esto" Decidió callar, creyó que la vida de Lizzy iba a cambiar mucho, seria la nueva dueña de Pemberley y esto no seria tarea fácil pero sabia que Elizabeth lo lograría, no tenia duda de que su encanto la haría salir victoriosa.

Elizabeth también tenia ansias y nervios, por temer no tener el porte suficiente para ser la señora de Pemberley, ya había recibido tantas referencias de como era la antigua señora Darcy, que temía no lograr mantener un comportamiento adecuado. Darcy miro el rostro preocupado de su mujer y decidió darle ánimos.

- Mi querida, calmese, usted es una mujer extraordinaria y tengo plena seguridad que actuara correctamente.

Lizzy le dirigió una mirada con dulzura y se recostó en el hombro de su esposo; donde el sueño la atrapo. De pronto sintió una voz que la llamaba era Fitzwilliam que le avisaba la llegada a la casa de los Darcy.

- Elizabeth hemos llegado – le dijo acariciándole el rostro mientras ella abría los ojos. Y Lizzy a través de la ventana del carruaje vio la imponente casa que seria su hogar, ya había oscurecido, así que las casa se veía levemente iluminada por las velas; su corazón se agito y trato de no mirar a su esposo ya que sabia que lo preocuparía. Él bajo del carruaje y ayudo a Lizzy para que ella también descendiera de este. Caminaron un poco, y a la entrada de la propiedad los esperaba dos figuras una de ellas era uno de los jardineros de Pemberley; y junto a él estaba la señora Reynolds Que los recibió muy efusivamente.

- Señor Darcy, cuando me alegro que llegaran – expreso mientras tomaba la mano de Elizabeth - ¡¡que alegría que usted sea la nueva señora Darcy!!

- Señora Reynolds ¿Todo esta listo en la casa?.- Pregunto Fitzwilliam mientras tomaba la mano de Lizzy y la colocaba en su brazo.

- Si señor, la cena esta lista y sus habitaciones también. Inmediatamente llamare a los sirvientes.

Caminaron por los pasillos dirigidos por la señora Reynolds, Darcy miro de reojo a Elizabeth de manera de ver como se encontraba ella, y esta al verse observada lo miro sonriendo.

-Tranquilícese señor Darcy, parece más nervioso que yo. Estoy bien.

Subieron por una es calera, y se encontraron con una enorme puerta de roble; Darcy le mostró la puerta a Elizabeth.

-Esta es su habitación, la mía es la que esta al lado de la suya y las habitaciones están conectada por una puerta si necesitara algo, nos vemos en la cena –besó a su esposa

y la insito en que la abriera – esta era la pieza de mi madre, espero que este cómoda y si no lo esta espero que me lo diga.

La habitación era hermosa, bellamente adornada con rosas y velas que daban un toque calido a esta, Elizabeth se sentía encantada frente a ella. Giro y le sonrió a su esposo.

Él pareció por el momento satisfecho y respondió su sonrisa con una reverencia y continuo su camino a su propia habitación. La señora Rynolds entró también a la habitación de Elizabeth y empezó ayudarla para que pudiera descansar.

-Cuanto me alegra que usted sea la nueva señora Darcy –expreso la señora Rynolds mientras sacaba un vestido desde el baúl – Usted será una esposa excelente para mi señor.

-Así lo espero- contesto Lizzy casi por inercia- de verdad quiero que él sea feliz y yo también serlo

- Lo sé y no dudo que lo logre –contesto la anciana mujer –La mayoría de sus ropas ya están aquí, ¿Que vestido le gustaría usar?.

-¿Que vestido usaría la madre de mi esposo? –pregunto picara Elizabeth mirando de reojo a la anciana.

-No sé, señora, ya ha pasado tanto ¿por que pregunta?

-Es que quiero sorprender a Darcy, y creo que a el le gustaría verme diferente.

La anciana miro dulcemente a Lizzy y de pronto apareció en sus ojos un brillo muy especial.

-Creo que tengo lo que desea, se lo mandare con su doncella para que se conozcan. Y nuevamente me alegro mucho de que usted sea la nueva señora de Pemberley.

Elizabeth empezó a mirar la habitación, las rosas los ventanales, se recostó en su cama

De pronto se sintió curiosa; frente a su nueva cama estaba la puerta con que se unía su habitación a la de Darcy se levanto de manera sigilosa, quería ver a través de la puerta, tomo de silenciosamente la manilla, pero al girarla se dio cuenta que esta se estaba abriendo y de pronto se encontró de frente con su esposo; ambos se cubrieron de un intenso rubor y empezaron a decir incoherencias para justificar su situación.

-¿Que hacia señor Darcy?¿Me espiaba?

-¡¿Yo?! .....no, eh..de.. Deseaba preguntarte si necesitaba algo o si querías algo- contesto torpemente su esposo, mirando a todos lados como si buscara la respuesta en el aire.

- ¿En serio?¿Venia solo a eso?-pregunto pícaramente Elizabeth –No me estaba espiando señor.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Y además –apareció una sonrisa leve en el rostro de Darcy - ¿Qué hacia usted abriendo la puerta ¿no será que usted me espiaba a mi?

- ¡¿Yo?!...claro que no ... solo quería preguntarle algo – contesto Elizabeth sonrojada.

- ¿Sí? ¿Que seria? –pregunto su esposo, sabia que la tenia entre la espada y la pared; por lo que tendría que usar toda su creatividad e inteligencia para crear una buena excusa; y a él verdaderamente le entretenía pensar las múltiples respuestas que le podía dar su esposa.

- Quería preguntarle si ¿Podías decirme donde esta la biblioteca de Pemberley? Usted sabe como me gustan los libros, por ese motivo iba a su habitación, jamás iba con intención de espiarlo.

-¿Estas completamente segura de lo que dices?..-la miro con una mirada interrogativa – Bueno...no tengo forma de refutarla ahora ni tampoco el animo de hacerlo tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él –Si quiere la perdono por un beso.

Elizabeth lo beso por un tiempo prolongado lo que causo que al separarse aun estuvieran algo agitados, de repente sonó la puerta y se escucho la voz de una joven al otro lado.

- Señora Darcy me mandaron a dejarle un vestido, soy su doncella.

Elizabeth se ruborizo aun más y Darcy la miro confundido sin saber como reaccionar.

-Fitzwilliam anda a tu habitación, seguro el mayordomo debe estar por ir para ya – se aferro a su cuello y lo besó – Nos vemos en la cena.

Darcy le sonrió y salio por la puerta que daba a su pieza. Lizzy empezó a alisar su pelo, y tratando de tener una voz serena al hablar

-Pase..

Entro una muchacha pelirroja de unos 20 años, parecía nerviosa y algo ansiosa; traía un bello vestido celeste de terciopelo, lo tomo y le pareció tan hermoso ¿de donde lo traería la señora Rynolds?

- ¡Que hermoso vestido! – exclamo Elizabeth - ¿Quien te lo entrego?

- La señora Rynolds, señora

Lizzy miro a la muchacha la cual parecía muy incomoda, le dio algo de pena así que trato de animarla.

-Disculpa ¿Cual es tu nombre? Es que no me lo has dicho.

- Amy Alcott, señora. Soy su nueva doncella y vengo ayudarla a preparase para la cena.

-¿Mi doncella? – Lizzy se sentía extraña, nunca tuvo doncella particular, solo en su casa en Longbourn había una para todas. De pronto le vino a su mente Longbourn, sus hermanas, en especial se acordó de Jane, después recordó que ella ya no se encontraba allí sino con su marido, se sintió nostálgica.

"Como han cambiado las cosas" pensó mientras Amy le desenredaba el cabello; " Nuestros caminos ya se separaron ahora formaremos nuestras propias familia" Un intenso rubor le cubrió el rostro; esta seria su noche de bodas, seria la primera vez que estaría con un hombre, esto la asustaba pero también la intrigaba, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Abro señora? –pregunto Amy mirando a Lizzy intrigada.

-Pregunta quien es y que desea –respondió Lizzy segura.

-¿Quién es y que desea?

-Soy el señor Jones, el mayordomo, vengo a avisar que la cena esta lista y el señor ya espera a su esposa en a mesa.

-Mi señora enseguida bajara.-contesto Amy mientras se dirigía a ayudar a Elizabeth

Lizzy ya estaba lista y decidió mirarse en el espejo, ella no era una mujer muy vanidosa y nunca se esmeraba demasiado para arreglarse, pero hoy quería verse bella, quería llamar más que nunca la atención de Darcy; se sentía muy bien el vestido le había quedado perfecto, como si lo hubieran hecho para ella.

Salio de su habitación, en dirección al comedor con su doncella al lado, al bajar la escalera no le faltaba nada para llegar junto a su esposo, pero se detuvo de repente sintió que quizás a el no le iba a gustar como se veía, pensó volver a cambiarse pero fui imposible.

El mayordomo, ya la había visto y anuncio su llegada a su señor.

- La señora Darcy señor.

Elizabeth entro al salón, Darcy al verla sintió su corazón detenerse, se veía bellísima, pero ese vestido, le recordaba algo, llevaba a su cabeza a otro lugar, de pronto lo recordó.

- Que te pasa Fitzwilliam ¿no te gusta como me veo?

- ¡¡¡No!!!... tendría que ser entupido para no gustarme – contesto Darcy mientras se levantaba velozmente de su asiento-. Te vez hermosa...pero – dijo mientras tomaba el velo del vestido que llevaba Lizzy – este vestido....este vestido....me trae muchas presencias....muchos recuerdos...

-¿Que te recuerda? – pregunto intrigada Elizabeth, mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo y la llevaba a su pecho.

- Ah mi madre – contesto sonriendo Darcy -. Ese es su vestido... era su preferido y se te ve perfecto.

La beso y la brazo, se sentía dichoso de tenerla a su lado, que maravillosa empresa la que había elegido. Sabia que había tomado una buena decisión.

-Me alegra que te gustara como me veo –Expreso sonriendo Lizzy a su marido.

La llevo a su lugar a una de las esquina de la mesa, y él tomo su propio lugar en la mesa. La cena paso rápido, comieron, se miraron, sonrieron, se hablaron complaciéndose ocuparon las palabras como pinceles que iluminan una bella pintura, haciendo sentirse al otro importante, como único; embellecían esta bella e importante pintura, la obra de su propia vida. La comida del plato empezó a desaparecer y unos nuevos pensamientos empezaron a aparecer en sus cabezas se miraron y se ruborizaron. Darcy tomo la palabra.

-¿Quieres preguntarme algo Lizzy?

- ¡¡Lizzy!! Que raro suena escucharlo de ti

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto sonriéndole Fitzwilliam aun algo sonrojado-. O ¿preferirias que te digiera de otra forma? Te digo solo Elizabeth.

- Me gusta que me digas Lizzy, y te contestare la otra pregunta, pero..- respondió Lizzy mirando de reojo a los mayordomos que les servían- me gustaría hablar a solas.

-Claro –expreso Darcy aun más abochornado, intuía de lo que le quería hablar su esposa – Señores muchas gracias pueden retirarse.

Los mayordomos y sirvientes hicieron una reverencia a sus señores y salieron del salón. Elizabeth y Darcy quedaron solos.

-Dime ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

-Esta noche..-Lizzy sintió que no podía continuar pero igual hablo – Esta..estaremos solos.

El rubor de Darcy llego hacer tan intenso que ni siquiera fue capaz de seguir mirándola ...Lizzy tomo aliento y siguió hablando.

-Y le diré señor Darcy que.. Estoy algo asustada, y ya..

- No tiene que pasar nada si tú no lo deseas- la interrumpió apresurado aun incapaz de mirarla –No te preocupes, además tenemos piezas separadas...quiero decir.. que no estaremos juntos... y por lo demás quiero que tu desees estar conmigo.

-Yo...yo deseo estar contigo.

-Si, lo sé..-contesto Darcy muy sonrojado aún pero ya era capaz de mirarla a los ojos.- pero no es necesario que sea ahora o pronto.

-Yo quiero... yo quiero... hoy... estar contigo.

El rubor de ambos aumento más aun... y ambos se sonrieron. Caminaron hacia sus piezas Darcy dejo a Lizzy en su habitación y el continuo a la suya.

Elizabeth se coloco su camisón, espera con mucha ansia, el posible golpe que sonaría en la puerta que unía su habitación con la de su esposo. Espero, espero..pero no sucedía nada, cuando pensó: "Olvídalo él no va a venir, debe estar muy incomodo y decepcionado por tal audacia" se sonrojo, como se atrevió a decir eso en la cena. Decidió dormir, cuando se disponía cerrar los ojos los sintió. tres golpes en la puerta. Se levanto veloz, prendió unas velas.

- ¿Quién es? –pregunto Lizzy con su corazón palpitando velozmente.

- Yo...-respondió suavemente su esposo Darcy.. Disculpa la hora es que quede pensado lo que dijo en la cena...si quiere vuelvo mañana.

- No, pase..-y abrió la puerta para que su marido pasara; él estaba en bata y entro tan sonrojado como en la cena, le beso en los labios.-Siéntese.

Él paso y se sentó en la cama he invito a su esposa a que se sentara a su lado.

-Mi Lizzy, quiero saber si deseas que este contigo esta noche...-expreso Darcy tomando sus manos – no te apurare, quiero que este segura, que tu lo quieras.

-Si quiero estar contigo hoy...

Darcy sonrió, y se besaron apasionadamente. La noche paso veloces para los dos amantes, Elizabeth aun no se recuperaba de la sorpresa de aquella noche; En la cual descubrió una amalgama de emociones. Darcy había sido dulce y considerado, la había cuidado y la había hecho sentir muy bien. Era la primera vez que había estado con un hombre, y no cualquier hombre sino con el que ella amaba. Se sentía feliz descansando en su pecho, hasta que el sueño empezó a vencerla. De pronto sintió una mano que le acariciaba el cabello.

- Te amo Elizabeth Darcy.

- Yo a ti.

- ¿Crees que seremos muy felices?-pregunto Darcy mientras miraba el techo de la habitación de su esposa.

- Si mucho....Fitzwilliam ¿por que nunca te rendiste para conquistarme? Yo te di razones para no tener esperanza, pero cuando nos vimos en Pemberley la primera vez, fuiste tan diferente –Darcy iba a recordarle su conversación cerca de Longbourn pero fue interrumpido – Si sé que era cambiar mi opinión, pero después tu mismo reconociste tus intenciones fueron otras ¿que te dio ese animo?

Darcy esbozo una sonrisa... y miro a su esposa mientras seguía acariciando su cabello..

- Por que el amor se gana con amor; es el único que ganar un verdadero amor a mi verdadero amor, después de un tiempo entendí esta verdad, tenia la esperanza que me daba mi amor por ti..

Le beso la frente a su esposa, y ambos se durmieron, el cansancio los venció ya era hora de descansar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola:**

**Queria pedir disculpa a todas la personas que leen mi historia, por no haber subido ningun capitulo durante un tiempo; he tenido bastantes problemas por lo que no podia hacerlo, pero me compromento a subir ahora uno minimo cada mes. gracias por leer mi historia y espero que dejen comentarios, nos vemos. **

**CAPITULO V **

El día comenzó con una brisa suave; algo que era muy común en Pemberley en invierno. Los jardines y terraza estaban cubiertos de nieve en el hermoso hogar de Derbyshire, en donde los sirvientes estaban alborotados.

- ¡Hay una nueva señora en Pemberley!

- ¿Es joven?

- Es muy joven.

-Debe tener 23 años o menos.

-¡¡Es hermosa!!

-Pues claro, el señor Darcy la escogió.

Así iban y venían los cuchicheos por toda la propiedad. Todos se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de Georgina Darcy, pero no a la presencia de esta nueva joven.

Georgina era de carácter suave e inseguro; su presencia era casi imperceptible, solo sabían de ella por sus bellas melodías, las cuales salían de su pianoforte. La recién llegada era diferente en muchos sentidos a la señorita Darcy.

Ella tenia la gracia de la señorita de Pemberley, pero tenia diferencia desde su apariencia a sus gestos. Georgina era de cabellos dorados y dotada con los mismos bellos rasgos que su hermano, aunque no tan bella como su hermano, también tenia los ojos tan azules como Fitzwilliam Darcy, era de contextura delgada y elegantísimos modales.

La señora de Pemberley por su parte, era de cabellos castaños de rasgos bellos y ojos oscuros. Ella era totalmente castaña; tenia elegantes modales pero no tantos como los de su cuñada.

Aunque tenia un carácter alegre y desde el principio mostró mucha inteligencia.

Comentaban los sirvientes más antiguos de la residencia de los Darcy. Hasta que sus cuchicheos fueron ininterrumpidos por la señora Reynolds, antigua ama de llaves de Pemberley.

-Dejen de hablar, mejor arreglen las cosas para los señores Darcy, ya que es hora de la cena

y ellos volverán luego de su paseo.¿Amy estas aquí? – pregunto mientras buscaba a la joven doncella de Elizabeth.

- Aquí estoy – levanto la mano la joven.

-¿La señora Darcy te ha pedido algo? Sabes, que si necesita algo debes complacerla de inmediato.

-Lo sé señora Reynolds, pero no me ha pedido nada.

-Esta bien, ...entonces arregla el agua para que se bañe a la vuelta de su paseo.

-Si señora – diciendo esto la muchacha colorida salio en dirección a la habitación de Lizzy.

Por su parte el matrimonio Darcy paseaba por los jardines cubiertos de nieve; Elizabeth y Darcy parecían muy complacidos, se reían, jugaban, se sentían muy cómodos el uno con el otro.

-¿Señora Darcy? – pregunto de pronto Fitzwilliam mientras caminaba al lado de su esposa – ya han pasado dos semanas desde que nos casamos,... y se acerca navidad. Quiero decir ¿Qué quieres que hagamos esta navidad? ¿Se te ocurre algo?

-Si- contesto Elizabeth -, se me ocurren muchas cosas...entre ella una cena.

- Me parece muy bien – contesto Darcy -. ¿Te gustaría invitar a los señores Gardiner?, es que tenia la intención de invitarlos ¿que opinas?

- ¡Perfecto! – Exclamo Lizzy sin poder ocultar su alegría – Hace mucho que no tengo una buena conversación con ellos.

-Entonces, así será – contesto Darcy sonriendo a su esposa - ¿a quien más deberíamos invitar?

-A Jane y al señor Bingley –expreso Lizzy sonriendo-, y también... ¿podría invitar a mi familia?

-Si, claro que puedes, ellos son también mi familia ahora –expreso solemnemente su esposo.

Elizabeth observo su rostro, el cual miraba uno de los árboles del jardín; El árbol que tenia tal cantidad de nieve que parecía que sucumbiría por el peso de esta. Él se acerco y le quito un poco de nieve. A Lizzy le llamo la atención el actuar de su marido, pero prefirió que él decidiera contarle por que le preocupaba aquel árbol en particular.

Darcy Observo el rostro de duda de su esposa y se preocupo.

-¿Que te ocurre? –pregunto mientras se sacaba la nieve de los guantes -¿Por qué esa cara?

-Nada especial -contesto Lizzy soplaba provocando vapor por él frió -. Solo me preguntaba por su preocupación por ese árbol –su curiosidad fue mayor que su prudencia.

- ¡Ah! –contesto sonrojado el caballero -Este árbol es bastante especial.

-¿Porque? –pregunto Elizabeth mientras se tomaba del brazo de Darcy.

- Por que lo planto mi padre, el antiguo señor Darcy, y el viejo mayordomo el señor Wichkan, padre de George Wichkan – al decir este nombre trato de disimular una mueca de desagrado. Elizabeth lo noto, pero no quiso decir ningún comentario; las situaciones desagradables habían pasado hace muy poco tiempo, y su esposo aun explotaba por la sola mención de George Wichkam, por lo que considero prudente guardar silencio -, y yo. Los tres plantamos este árbol, yo era bastante pequeño, pero me acuerdo perfectamente por eso le tengo un especial cariño.

- Que extraño que nazcan estos cariños de ti.

-¿Por que? – pregunto su esposo simulando estar ofendido -. ¿Aun me crees un ogro?

- Pues la verdad – contesto picaramente Lizzy -, es que si, aun eres medio Ogro.

- ¿Por que? ¡Exijo una explicación! –expreso Darcy efusivamente, riendo casi a carcajadas por el comentario de su esposa.

"Que extraño verlo así"penso Elizabeth al ver el rostro enrojecido de su marido por la risa.

- Pues – respondió Elizabeth -.....eres muy enojon, estricto, excesivamente correcto, etc,etc,etc.

- No me parecen buenas razones, pero es rara la vez que estamos de acuerdo….-contesto su esposo riendo aun – pero en fin sin dejar de ser un caballero con usted creo que tengo todo el derecho a decirle que usted no es pura dulzura señora Darcy.

-Puede que tenga razón señor Darcy pero en este momento no pienso discutirle – expreso Lizzy mirando de cerca a su marido. Se encontraba tan cerca de este, que las pestaña de este se veían detalladamente, se sonrió, estaba incomoda, ya que al estar de puntillas se estaba cansado bastante.

Darcy, por su parte, se sintió muy intimidado, se sentía confundido y algo asustado al ver los ojos de su esposa mirándolo así. Así que empezó a mirar el cielo, para así evitar la mirada chispeante de su mujer. Notaba que al estar de puntillas Elizabeth, se estaba agotando así que pensó que pronto se rendiría. Pero no, ella le seguía mirando como si buscara una respuesta. No pudo resistirse más así que respondió lo que intuía que Lizzy quería oír.

-Esta bien mi querida Elizabeth –respondió el joven mientras Lizzy se sujetaba de su cuello – Yo soy un ogro y usted es la dama más dulce de toda Inglaterra.

- ¿Esa es toda la respuesta que merezco? – expreso Elizabeth sonriéndose aunque le costaba sujetarse del cuello de su marido, sus pies estaban cansados.

- No la crees suficiente

- No eso, es que creía que merecía otra respuest….-no pudo continuar el cansancio de sus pies la venció, por lo que empezó a caer. Fitzwilliam la abrazo fuerte para afírmala. Y le dijo al oído "Eres la más dulce de las muchachas del mundo y la más dulce para mí"

Llegaron a su hogar donde cenaron y descansaron Elizabeth entro con él al salón, se sentó en la silla de Darcy y empezó a escribir, su marido se intrigo.

- ¿Qué escribes Elizabeth?

- Mmmm..mm no lo puedes leer aun –respondió Lizzy – velo después que salga, ya que lo abrirás por casualidad.

Camino en dirección a su esposo y los beso en los labios.

-Nos vemos después- y cerro la puerta al salir.

Fitzwilliam quedo tan pasmado con la aptitud de su mujer, que se olvido completamente de la nota, se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a escribir las invitaciones a los diferentes Familiares para la cena de navidad que se realizaría en Pemberley. Escribió a Georgina, a los familiares de Elizabeth, a los Gardiner, a los Collins aunque la escribió no muy convencido, a los Lucas; Llego a la invitación de los Bingley, y de pronto recordó que Lydia Wickham estaría en esas fechas en aquella casa y pensó "No me molesta invitar a esta muchacha, mientras George Wickham no se presente en Pemberley" y escribió la invitación. De pronto recordó a su tía, no se sentía con animo de escuchar sus comentarios sobre Lizzy, o sobre que opinaría su madre referente a su unión con la muchacha. Suspiro, pensó "Debo hablar con Elizabeth" se levanto a apresurado y al hacerlo vio caer el papel escrito por su esposa. Lo abrió y no pudo más que reír al ver lo que contenía escrito aquel papel, el cual decía:

_Amadísimo Fitzwilliam:_

_Se que en este momento piensas si invitar o no a tú tía. Yo creo que deberías hacerlo, ella quiere lo mejor para ti, aunque se equivoque, lo hace con buena intención y además ella es casi como tu madre ¿No crees que es momento de limpiar asperezas? Piénsalo._

_Se despide tú Lizzy_

Darcy miro por la ventana que daba a los hermosos jardines de su propiedad, y de pronto diviso a su esposa, la cual corría como una niña entre los jardines tratando de sujetar algo en el aire; fijo la mirada para ver cual era el objeto preciado por Elizabeth y encontró su respuesta "Una mariposa….¿Cómo hay una mariposa en este tiempo?" Se volvió a sentar en su sillón y reflexiono "A pesar de ser mi esposa aun es bastante niña" se iluminó "Es mi niña". Tomo el papel y empapo la pluma con tinta y se dispuso a escribir.

_Estimadísima Lady Catherine de Bourgh: _

_Le escribo esta carta, para extenderle una invitación a usted y mi apreciada prima; a la fiesta de navidad que se realizara aquí en Pemberley. Esperando así lograr una reconciliación entre nuestras dos familias, sé y reconozco el deseo que usted y mi queridísima madre, Anne Darcy, deseaban, el cual era el que yo con mi prima contrajéramos nupcias; Sé cuanto debe haberle molestado a usted el hecho que esta promesa no se realizara; pero tengo conciencia de que mi madre hubiera querido, sobre cualquier proyecto planificado, que yo fuera feliz, y le aseguro queridísima tía que lo soy, soy extremadamente feliz con Elizabeth, y cada vez que usted dice algo contra mi esposa me duele profundamente ya que desde el día que murió mi madre usted se convirtió en una nueva madre para mi. Por lo que apelo a su cariño por mí, para así poder conciliar nuestras diferencias por que estoy seguro que seria lo querrían mis padres. Usted conoce muy bien mi carácter, y sabe lo que me cuesta pedir algo así, por lo que espero una pronta respuesta._

_Se despide su sobrino esperando que todo se solucione_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy._

Tomo la pequeña campana que estaba al lado del tintero, y la hizo sonar, y este sonido fue respondido con la llegada del mayordomo de Pemberley, el señor Jones. Recogió la carta, la sello y se la entrego a su mayordomo con las demás invitaciones.

- Envía estas invitaciones inmediatamente – le ordeno al hombre mientras se las entregaba

-Así será señor – el señor Jones realizo una reverencia a su amo el cual se había acercado a la ventana cuando fue detenido por la voz de su caballero.

-Espere…- Darcy se sonrió – ¿Se acuerdas de las redes con las que Georgina y yo casábamos mariposas?

- Si las recuerdo señor

- ¿Sabes donde están?

- ¡Claro! Sé donde esta se guarda cada cosa en esta propiedad ¿Por qué pregunta señor?

- Búsquelas antes de entregar esas invitaciones, entrégale una red a la señora Darcy y dígale que yo iré inmediatamente para allá y la otra me la traes a mí.

El joven dueño de la propiedad dijo esto mientras miraba por el ventanal de la habitación. Por lo que su mayordomo se pregunto mientras observaba a su amo "tantos cambios a provocado esta niña al joven Darcy" se giro en los talones y salio de la habitación en dirección al desván donde estaban las solitadas redes para casar mariposas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI**

No pasaron muchos días para que el mayordomo de los Darcy le llevara una carta de parte de su tía a Fitzwilliam. El joven la tomo y con una mueca de preocupación la observo frente al fuego, había pensado que su tía tardaría un poco mas en contestar.

El no se caracterizaba por ser un hombre que dudara o se complicara frente una situación incómoda, y mucho menos frente una simple respuesta expuesta en una carta. Después de agitarla frente la chimenea decidió abrirla. Se sentó en su escritorio y leyó.

_Estimadísimo Fitzwilliam:_

_Me ha sorprendido mucho tu carta, pero no me ha conmovido. Tú sabes bien mi opinión sobre tu matrimonio con esta muchacha, la cual no es de nuestra clase, por lo que no esperes contar con mi presencia en Pemberley en esta navidad. Sin nada más que decir._

_Se despide_

_Lady Catherine de Bourgh_

Darcy tomo un profundo respiro, tomo la carta y la arrojo a las llamas de su chimenea y salió de su despacho

- Señor, se ve perturbado – señalo la Dama de llaves preocupada por el aspecto de su amo.- ¿sucede algo malo?

- No, no ocurre nada. Y continuó su marcha

Su rabia se le salía por los poros, por lo que él consideraba urgente salir de la casa de los jardines de su propiedad, no deseada encontrarse con nadie, no estaba de ánimo para hablar con nadie pero sobre todo con su esposa. De repente sintió que alguien le sobre el cuello.

- Hola hombre gruñón, ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿por qué tan ofusca cado?

- Por ningún tema impórtate – respondió raudo

- ¡¿Cómo que nada importante?- contesto la muchacha intrigada – Se nota que es importante.

- Mira. Olvídalo ¿Cómo van los arreglos de la cena de navidad?

- Bastante bien – miro Elizabeth de manera cautelosa pero instintiva – todo esta listos y ¿las invitaciones?

- ¡Sí! ¿A que va esa pregunta Elizabeth?- se apresuro a contestar Darcy de manera apresurada mirándola severamente – Lizzy, no puedo hablar contigo en este momento, hablaremos mas tarde.

- Pero es nec….- La muchacha no pudo decir nada más.

Ya que Fitzwilliam había partido y en este momento solo podía observarlo alejarse de ella sin decir palabra alguna.


	7. Chapter 7

El día anterior fueextraño, Lizzy observaba los jardines cubiertos de nieve de Pemberley; "que habrá ocurridocon Darcy" se preguntaba intrigada la joven dueña del lugar.

- Señora Darcy – se acercoAmy, doncella deElizabeth, con sus ropas para la cena

Esa mañana habían llegado los Bingley, suceso que tenía inmensamente contentos a losDarcy, ya queElizabeth extrañaba hablarcon Jane, ya que hace mucho que no se veían, y por supuesto su marido también deseaba ver a Charles Bingley. Siempre tendrían algo de que conversar.

Pero a pesar del evidente entusiasmo de la muchacha por aquella visitas, la tenia preocupada la actitud de sus esposo, parecía abstraído en sus pensamientos desde el día anterior y siempre que cruzaban palabras eran por temas coloquiales, y en aquellas conversación su marido evitaba mirarla a los ojos algo "algo oculta eso es seguro" pensó, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su doncella.

- Señora Darcy ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunto la muchacha preocupada.

- ¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Por qué no lo estaría – contesto sonriendoElizabeth girando en sus talones para mirar así de frente a su doncella – Hoy han llegado mi hermana y mi estimadísimo nuevo hermano – se rio

Esto calmo a la joven sirvienta la que continúo.

- Están todos en el salón, la están esperando. ¿Quiere que baje y le diga que tardara?

- No, no es necesario yo bajare en seguida. Ayúdame a reglarme el cabello – a lo que la muchacha obedeció – Cuando dices todos es que¿El señor Darcy también ya está en el salón?

- si señora – se apresuro en contestar su doncella – el esta en el salón junto al señor y señora Bingley.

- Entonces debo apresurarme, para no perder ni un detalle de la conversación – sonrió

Bajo a través de las escaleras de caracol, y alcanzo a ver a una mujer joven de cabellos rubios, junto a otro muchacho de cabellos claros también hablando de manera entusiasta con su marido. Se acerco al grupo y saludo, especialmente a la bella joven que estaba ahí, ya que era su hermana querida, Jane.

-¡Elizabeth!- expreso abrazándola efusivamente- ¿Cómo estás? Lizzy que alegría verte

- Por favor querida – expreso el muchacho recién llegado, haciendo una reverencia a la dueña de Pemberley – estimadísima Sra. Darcy, que alegría verle.

- Señor Bingley, también me alegra mucho tenerlo acá en mi nuevo hogar – miro de reojoa Darcy de manera burlona para ver si este contradecía sus últimas palabras.

Este noto las intenciones de su esposa y sonrió, no le daría en el gusto, por lo que Lizzy de se decepciono mucho. Pero Bingley no sabía estos juego entre losDarcy, así sin querer hacerlo el entro a él.

- Pero mi estimada cuñada – respondió Bingley – usted no está sola en esta casa ¿Qué pasacon Darcy?

- El ha vivido toda su vida acá, y soy recién llegada.- sonrió pícaramente

Darcy parecía complacido de la respuesta deElizabeth por lo cual le dedico una sonrisa.

- ¿Se quedaran hasta navidad?- preguntoDarcy a sus invitados

- Claro – contesto Bingley – recibidos su invitación, y pasaremos encantados la navidad con ustedes, además Jane ha extrañado muchoa Elizabeth – menciono tomando la mano de sus esposa – por lo que si ustedes no nos invitaban nosotros los habríamos invitado a Netherfield park

Se produjo una risa en general hasta que fueron interrumpidas, por la llegada del ama de llaves de Pemberley.

- Señores la mesa está servida.

Todos fueron a ocupar sus puestos en la mesa. Dondela conversación seguiría. Darcy le ofreció su brazoa Elizabeth para llevarla a le mesa y Bingley selo ofreció a Jane. Al sentarse todos tenían temas de conversación y por cortesía ninguno sabia quien partir. Se sonreían y ninguno sabía quien era el indicado en partir aquella conversación tan esperada, hasta que Darcy hablo

- Señora Bingley ¿se ha acostumbrado a su nuevo hogar, a Netherfield?

- Si, todo ha sido muy confortable, y le pediré…- agrego Jane de manera suave, lo cual era su características - … que me llameJane, ya que somos hermanos, usted es el esposo de mi querida hermana, no se lo exigiré, pero me gustaría mucho que lo hiciera.

Darcy sonrió y miro a Bingley el cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Le prometo intentarlo- contesto serenamente – pero me será un poco difícil; ni siquiera a Charles me es muy común tratarlo por su nombre, me será un poco difícil pero lo intentare.

- Y tu Jane llámalo Fitzwilliam – se ríoLizzy por su sugerencia a su hermana

Darcy asintió con la cabeza, siempre sonriendo sutilmente

Se levantaron de la mesa y cada uno se dirigió a suhabitación; Elizabeth estaba durmiendo en la habitación deDarcy, porque ambos deseaban tener pronto un hijo. Llegaron a su recamara y se recostaron. En ese momentoElizabeth no aguanto más y decido preguntar la duda que llevaba del día anterior.

- Querido – dijo apoyándose en su hombro.- ¿Qué te paso ayer que estabas tan perturbado?

- Nada importante – contesto este calmadamente mientras tomabaa Elizabeth por la cintura para acercarla a él

- Vamos, estimadoseñor Darcy ¿usted no se hace problema por cual quier cosa que ocurrió?

Darcy se mordió los labios, estaba acorralado.

- Recibí una respuesta de mi tía

Elizabeth se sentó de golpe en la cama, y lo miro ofuscada.

- y ¿Qué te dijo?

- Cálmeseseñora Darcy, por que tan perturbada- se rioDarcy tratando de hacer más agradable ese momento y a la vez no mostrar su molestia, sabía que estaba enojado con su tía no con su esposa a ella no le correspondía pasar malos ratos.

- Dime ¿Qué te dijo?

- Me contesto….. Que ella no vendrá – en este punto el enojo era evidente – Y … me parece bien que venga cuando desee.

Elizabeth observo a su esposo, el cual se veía muy resentido por la respuesta de su tía; por lo que decidió cambiar el tema, se refirió a los arreglos de la casapara la fiesta de navidad y de la pronta llegada de sus padres, logrando así algunas sonrisas deDarcy. Pensó que de todas maneras ella le escribiría nuevamente a la tía deDarcy ya que después de todo "todas las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad" suspiro y abrazo a su esposo y el a su vez la abrazo.


	8. Chapter 8

- ¡Señor Jones! ¿Hay correspondencia para mí?– pregunto la joven ama de Pemberley a su mayordomo

- Creo que no señora Darcy ¿espera algún mensaje?

- No, nada muy importante – se apresuro a responder Elizabeth mientras se dirigía al corredor dirigiendo siempre esa sonrisa, que es una mezcla de alegría y prudencia propia de su carácter. Continúo su camino hacia las escaleras.

- Buenos días Elizabeth ¿puedo hacerle una consulta? – pregunto una voz desde la escalinata, Elizabeth levanto la vista; y vio a Georgina que bajaba rauda para dirigirse a ella. – Estimadísima hermana –dudo ha dirigirse a ella a través de este término - ¿Me puede acompañar a Derbyshire? Necesito comprar telas para el vestido para esta navidad

Elizabeth noto que Georgina hablaba pero de manera muy insegura, por lo que no pudo menos que reir; ante esta actitud la hermana de Darcy quedo perpleja, sin saber que hacer ni que decir, ella no estaba acostumbrada ha estas respuestas, por lo que se hallaba muy confundida. Lizzy la tomo de un hombro y le dijo.

- Querida Georgina ¿Por qué tanta gravedad por algo tan sencillo? No me estas invitando a un Funeral, solo es ir de compras – contesto sonriéndole – y respecto a tu pregunta me parece muy bien, claro que te acompañare.

Se dirigió a su doncella y le pidió que llamara a Jane, ya que ella debía estar sola en la casa, porque Bingley junto a Darcy se hallaban encerrados en el despacho del último, y esta estaba sola.

- Le diré a mi hermana – comento a Georgina – quizás ella también desee comprar telas.

- Si, es muy probable – sonrió la joven – ya que falta muy poco para la fiesta.

-No, no creo que sea por eso – contesto Elizabeth por la llegada de mi madre.

Ambas rieron a gusto y se dirigieron a la salita, para esperara a Jane. La cual no tardo mucho en llegar. La hermana mayor de la Bennet, parecía estar muy dispuesta para la salida así que las tres partieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para buscar sus implementos para la salida. El carruaje ya las esperaba así que se apresuraron.

Elizabeth entro a su habitación tomo sus guantes y un sobrero, se coloco frente al espejo y se coloco su sobrero.

- Querida Elizabeth, cámbiense ese sombrero- se escucho la voz de Darcy que estaba al otro lado de la habitación con uno documentos en la manos. Algunos de estos documentos parecían cartas, por lo que Lizzy se sobresalto, pero trato de disimular esta incomodidad ¿Darcy habrá recidido la carta de su tía? ¿Ella le habrá respondido a el en vez de a mi? Pensaba y hacia conjetura sobre los documentos, decidió preguntar, estaba incomoda.

- y ¿esos documentos? – Pregunto sin darle mucha importancia.

- Documentos de algunos negocio – contesto su marido Ojeándolo – también cartas, tus tíos van a venir….. y tus ¿padres cuando llegan?

- Mañana creo – contesto Elizabeth

Darcy levanto la vista y la miro fijo, y después siguió ojeando sus documentos

- Lizzy – expreso – a cámbiate ese sobrero

-¿Por qué lo habría de hacer? – contesto Elizabeth dirigiéndole una audaz mirada, con la intención de que este le contestara de este mismo modo.

El joven se sonrió, dejo los documentos en su cama y la volvió a mirar.

- Porque es horrendo – se burlo de su forma tan particular, se dirigió al mueble de su esposa, y saco otro, se acerco a su esposa y se lo entrego – este te sienta bien.

- Pero no combina con mi vestido – protesto Elizabeth

- Pero combinara con los que te piensas comprar, Georgina ya me avisó

Su mujer se sonrojo, a lo que Darcy se apresuro en tomarle las manos y acercarla a él

- No te incomodes eres mi esposa; que lastima que no pueda acompañarlas pero tengo que dejar estos negocios liso antes de las fiesta, para que estemos juntos.- Le beso la frente, Elizabeth le tomo las manos y se le acero para besarle los labios.

- Fitzwilliam ¿Cómo le pondremos a nuestro primer hijo?

Darcy la miro intrigado, a lo que Lizzy le contesto con un nuevo beso.

- No se ha que va esta pregunta – contesto – pero si es hombre se me gustaría que se llamara John

- Así será – contesto su esposa – y si es niña ¿Cómo le pondremos?.

- No lo se – contesto Darcy ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamara?

- Casandra ¿Qué opinas?

- Muy bien, así se llamara si es niña. Pero apresura te esperan para partir a Derbyshire. Y yo debo ir al despacho para terminar de trabajar con Bingley.

A lo que la muchacha respondió tomando el sombrero llevado por su esposos, le beso y corrió escaleras abajo. Y de repente escucho una voz

- Señora Darcy, tiene una carta.

Elizabeth no podía leerla ahí, a la vista de todo el mundo, además Jane y Georgina la esperaban en el Carruaje, tomo la carta y la hecho en su abrigo.

- muchas gracias, puede retirarse.

Dijo esto y corrió al carruaje. Allí Jane le pregunto por su tardanza a lo que contesto.

- Estaba preguntándole a Darcy por el nombre de nuestro Hijo

- Lizzy ¿Estas embarazada?

- No, pero pronto lo estaré – expreso mientras miraba por la ventanilla del Carruaje – nunca se sabe.

Capitulo 8


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Elizabeth llego a su hogar, junto a su hermana Jane y Georgina Darcy; después de comprar las telas para los vestidos, comentaban los colores y la exquisitez de las telas que había en el pueblo. En ese momento ella rozo un trozo de papel que llevaba en su bolsillo – "la carta" – recordó, debía leerla ya había esperado demasiado. Se apresuro en despedirse de su compañía y se dirigió a su habitación pero no llego muy lejos una sirvienta se le acerco.

- Señora Darcy ¿han llegado su Familia junto los señores Gardiner? El señor Darcy me dijo que le avisara, la esperan en el salón

- Dígale que iré enseguida, por favor avísele a mi hermana.

- Así lo hare.

Continuo rauda su camino a la habitación, abrió la puerta se quito los guantes y el sombrero y se sentó en el escritorio. Saco la carta la cual decía.

_Señora Darcy_

_Muy a mi pesar, al tener, que llamarla así; ya que ese título le pertenecía a mi hija, No me puede pedir que nos sea franca, ya que usted saber muy bien, que mi persona no puede actuar contraria mi forma de ser._

_Por lo que debo declarar, es que siento que usted usurpo un lugar que no le pertenecía, que mancho la cuna de los futuros herederos de Pemberley; que usted es la culpable que mi relación con mi queridísimo sobrino, pobre muchacho, este irremediablemente rota. ¿Cree que alguna de sus palabras logren arreglar esta situación? Que muchacha terca y egoísta, lo único que ha logrado es empeorar la situación. Debe dar por entendido, que no pienso visitar Pemberley hasta que se me complazca, y usted no esté en ese lugar. Pero esto es muy poco probable por lo expresado por mi sobrino. Eso es todo lo que tengo que exponer, no le deseo que este bien, usted no se lo merece._

Lizzy quedo pasmada, que mujer más arrogante era la tía de su esposo, se levanto, y decidió destruir la carta, ya que esta no debía llegar a la manos de sus esposo, no lo tomaría muy bien. En eso noto que giraban la manilla por lo que debió tirar la carta al suelo y con su pie la coloco bajo la cama. Entro Darcy.

-Elizabeth, apresúrate – expreso de manera muy formal desde la entrada de la puerta – Su familia la espera.

- Ese es el recibimiento que debo esperar de mi querido esposo.

- Que tiene mi recibimiento – sonrió El joven – no veo nada inapropiado, y observando la situación, de la larga espera de nuestros invitados, creo que la señora de Pemberley debería apresurarse un poco ¿No te parece?

- Mientras daba este discurso – contesto Lizzy – yo ya termine de prepararme, solo espera que mi esposo dejara de hablar para preguntarle si me puede dirigir al salón.

Darcy se coloco al frente de la muchacha, la beso en la frente y luego en lo labios y le ofreció el brazo para que lo acompañara.

- Así le parece bien.

A lo que Lizzy le contesto con una sonrisa y sujetándose de este.

Bajando al primer piso estaba su madre, junto a Mary y a Kitty, la primera parecía muy cómoda en el lugar , como si siempre hubiera vivido en ese sitio; era muy probable que se sintiera mas dueña de Pemberley que el propio Darcy, por su partes Mary parecía interrogar al mayordomo sobre la historia del hogar de su hermana "debe estar ampliando sus conocimientos" se rio para sus adentros Elizabeth, Kitty por su parte estaba muy callada y era evidente que Darcy aun la atemorizaba mucho, Lizzy le apretaba el brazo a este para que si dirigiera a su hermana pero este parecía muy comodo con los señores Gardiner, Lo cuales no se notaban incomodos sino muy acogidos por los Darcy, Por lo menos el dueño de la propiedad parecía encantado de poder tener una conberzacion con sus viejos amigos, Lizzy nuevamente le apretó el brazo a Darcy este le dirigió una mirada de pregunta ha que esta le respondió con una mirada señalado a su hermana pequeña Darcy comprendió lo que pasaba por lo que decidió dirigir la conversación a Kitty.

- …y Usted Catherine ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- ¡Kitty! Se encuentra estupendamente – contesto de manera apresurada la Señora Bennet -realmente de maravilla ¿usted no sabe qué bien el ha asentado la venida a este lugar en verdad estamos encantados.

- Querida – apareció el señor Bennet, que traía de su brazo a Jane y caminaba junto al señor Bingley – la pregunta que hizo el señor Darcy es para Kitty no para ti.

A la señora Bennet no pareció afectarle en nada el regaño e su esposo, pero Elizabeth y Jane no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ante el mal momento que decisión su padre regañar a su madre. Elizabeth miro de reojo a su esposo pero el paracia encantados con sus visitas, por lo que pareció que no le dio importancia.

- Bueno - comento Darcy a sus invitados – me han dicho que en el salón principal han llevado una serie de postres que espero que sean de su deleite, asi que si lo desean pueden ir al salón, me tendrán que disculpar a mi y a mi amigo – señalo dirigiendo una mirada a Bingley – pero nosotros no podremos acompañarlos en este momento porque debemos dejar todos los negocios cerrados antes de navidad, pero se que la señora Darcy no tendrá problema alguno.

Todos se despidieron de su anfitrión y fueron al salón. Excepto Lizzy quien le hablo a su marido al oído "no te molesto el comentario de mi padre"

El la miro suspiro y dijo "No, no me molesto de apoco e ido queriendo a tu familia, y ha estas cosas ya no le doy importancia.. asi que tampoco se la des tu. – le sonrió, hizo una reverencia y se dirigió al despacho donde Bingley lo esperaba.

Mientras Tanto Lizzy fue acompañar a su familia con los que hace tanto tiempo deseaba estar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Los jardines de Pemberley estaban cubiertos de nieve, Elizabeth miraba desanimada por la ventana, extraña a su marido, el cual había a partido a los puertos junto a Bingley, por lo que era seguro Jane tampoco debía estar de muy buen ánimo.

A pesar de encontrase en la sala rodeada de sus seres queridos, era extraña esta sensación de la ausencia de Darcy, sentía que le faltaba algo, no sabría bien cómo explicarlo, pero después de un breve análisis sonrió y pensó : "Quizás es la falta de sus regaños", volvió su vista nuevamente a sus jardines era tan diferente el ambiente del exterior con el interior del salón; este protegía a todos los que se encontraban en el mientras a fuera la nieve parecía esperar la pronta llegada de la navidad. Era verdad que ella se encontraba con gran parte de su familia, excepto con presencia de Lydia, ya que su marido no era bien recibido en Pemberley; pero en realidad esto no importaba su conversación no era algo que precisamente Lizzy extrañaría.

-¡Qué maravilla! ¡Qué exquisitez! Que excelente gusto tenia la anterior señora Darcy – expreso maravillada la madre de Lizzy dirigiéndose a su hija – no es que tu tengas mal gusto querida, es que este lugar te complementa o ¿no opinas que la complementa kitty?- miro a sus hija menor la cual parecía confundida y continuo-… pero niña como no eres capaz de responder esa pequeña pregunta.

-Sí, mamá tienes toda razón el gusto de la madre de Darcy es maravilloso, pero hablando de maravilla Mary ¿no has visitado todavía la biblioteca? – pregunto Elizabeth divertida

- Si, si fui pero prefiero estar en el salón con ustedes.

Jane se sorprendió al igual que Lizzy, ¿Cómo era posible que Mary no quisiera estar en una biblioteca tan magnífica como debía ser la de los Darcy?

-¿Por qué no quieres estar allí?- pregunto Jane intrigada

-Es lo mismo que le pregunto yo – agrego la madre de las muchachas - se paso semanas hablando de la Biblioteca y ahora que estamos aquí no quiere estar en ella.

-No es eso – respondió la muchacha algo incomoda – lo que ocurre es que mi padre está allí; y yo necesito tranquilidad para leer y pensar, pero él insiste en hacerme preguntas o comentarme cosas los que no me permite ordenar ninguna de mis ideas.

-¿Pero que hace tu padre allí,? iré a buscarlo, el debería estar con su familia.

-Jane- le susurro Lizzy al oído – estoy segura que se oculta de nuestra madre no hay duda de eso.

- No es necesario que vayas en mi busca – apareció su padre en la entrada- dame la opción de venir por mi propia voluntad.

Las hermanas rieron y la madre pareció murmurar algo que nadie pudo descifrar. El señor Bennet se sentó al lado de Jane lo que le permitió a Lizzy sentarse al borde de la ventana.

-El señor Darcy y el señor Bingley partió muy de madrugada, ¿Tan urgente eran los negocios?

- Deciaban tener todo listo antes de navidad, por eso decidieron partir.

-Ya veo, ya veo que lastima, pero es un hombre joven igual que Charles Bingley por lo que siempre tienen tiempo de realizar estas aventuras un poco alocadas. – Miro a sus hijas mayores sonriendo – ya volverán.

- ¡Señor Bennet!¡Señor Bennet! No le parece magnífico este lugar, pero no se… no habrá que hacerles algunos cambios – Lizzy se rio abiertamente la señora Bennet de apoco se iba sintiendo mas ama y señora de Pemberley que ella misma, ya iba hacerle cambios al lugar. Elizabeth dio gracias que su marido no estuvise allí

-Te lo digo Kitty – dijo la señora Bennet – que mejor señora de Pemberley que nuestra Lizzy, te puedes imaginar a otra persona como ama y señora de este lugar

- Yo si – refuto Elizabeth aun sentada junto a la ventana, pero justo cuando iba dar sus razones no le apareció prudente hablar de la prima de su esposo por lo que decidió callar.

Su madre la miro intrigada, esperando sus razones pero al no escucharlas no pudo resistirlo más.

-Pero ¿que ibas a decir muchacha?

-Nada, nada que valga realmente la pena...pero – Lizzy sonrió burlonamente - ¿Qué te hubiera parecido que Fitzwilliam se hubiera fijado en Kitty o en otra mujer que se encontrara Hertfordshire?

-¡imposible! – sentencio la señora Bennet severamente haciendo parecer que estaba profundamente ofendida como era su costumbre cada vez que alguien trataba de ir contra sus ideas - Yo siempre supe que el era para ti, tan apuesto, tan galante.

Kitty soltó una sonora carcajada provocando que todos los del salón la observaran sobre saltados, pero la más molesta parecía su madre que la miro de manera muy severa por lo que decidió disimular su risa con una tos torpemente improvisada.

-Niña, por Dios – reclamo su madre golpeando a la muchacha en la espalda, no quedando claro si para quitarle la tos o por regañarla – que maneras son esas de reír, una señorita de buena familia no se ríe de esa manera.

Elizabeth se rio y también y no pudo retenerse para no contestar a su madre.

-Madre – dijo – Si fuera por usted las muchachas ni siquiera podrían sonreír – le dirigió un giño a Jane y agrego – entonces ¿Cómo se podría dar el sutil arte de la coquetería?¿Cómo se podría ser femenina sin una sonrisa?

- No digas estupidez Elizabeth eso no es a lo que me refiero.

De pronto se escucha los pasos de un grupo nuevo de personas, era Georgina Darcy junto a los señores Gardiner conversando animadamente se sentaron junto a las demás personas presentes en el salón y trataron de incorporarse a la conversación

-De que hablaban señor Bennet ¿si es posible saberlo?- pregunto el señor Gardiner

- Nada relevante – expreso el padre de la muchacha sin darle importancia – se estaba discutiendo si Lizzy es o no es la mejor esposa para el señor Darcy; y si es una adecuada ama para Pemberley.

La señora miro significativamente a su marido; a ella siempre le había importado lo que opinan los demás, y mucho más en esta situación donde se encontraba nada menos que la señorita Darcy.

-¡Señor Bennet! Como se atreve

-No se preocupe – contesto sonriendo Georgiana – Yo pienso como usted Elizabeth es la mejor compañera que puede tener mi hermano, - agrego sonrojada - creo que ambos son muy afortunado

La conversación siguió en esta informalidad permitiendo que los invitados cada vez sentirse mas en casa, pero quien más lo logro sin duda alguna fue la señora Bennet, las horas pasaron hasta que llego el momento de irse a dormir donde todos se vieron obligados a despedirse y dirigirse a sus sus habitaciones.

Elizabeth estaba descansando en su habitación, se sentía bastante sola y empezó a divagar, de pronto un recuerdo vino a su cabeza: "La carta" se levanto a apresurada para sacarla pero cuando ya la tenía en su mano, alguien golpeo su puerta, al principio pensó que podría ser la habitación que pertenecía a Darcy ya, pero no, en esa habitación no había nadie.

Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, quizás fuera el señor Jones ¿Pero a estas horas?, no era probable el mayordomo de los Darcy a esta hora estaba descansando.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, Jane –contesto una voz como un susurro - ¿Puedo entrar?

-Claro, pasa.

-Lizzy, puedo pasar lo noche contigo; me siento bastante sola sin Charles y pensé que tú también puedes extrañar al señor Darcy – dudo un poco a decir esto último.

- Por supuesto extraño a Fitzwilliam, pero ya volverá ..- le sonrió a su hermana y guardo la carta en su camisa de dormir – y por supuesto puedes quedarte a dormir, volverá hacer como hace un tiempo, puedes quedarte una noche o todas las noches hasta que vuelvan nuestros esposos.

Ambas se rieron alegremente, en ese momento se escucho un nuevo golpe en la puerta de Lizzy

Elizabeth miro con sorpresa a su hermana ¿Quién sería a esas horas?

-¿Quién es?

-Kitty, seguí a Jane, - contesto una muchacha asustada - Lizzy por favor me puedo quedar contigo.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su hermana

- Claro, pero Mary ¿ella no se iba a dormir contigo?

-Sí, pero está leyendo y la luz no me deja dormir

-Aquí tampoco podrás dormir – contesto Lizzy – estamos jane y yo, y ninguna tiene intención de dormir, así que debes elegir.

- Aun así prefiero quedarme contigo

De repente se escucho una voz que venía desde la oscuridad, "yo también quiero estar con ustedes"; Elizabeth le permitió pasar a sus dos hermanas menores.

-Yo no me quedo sola en esa habitación – expreso Mary sobresaltada –es demasiado grande para estar sola

-De acuerdo- respondió Lizzy – Pueden quedarse las dos

- Gracias Lizzy – expreso apresuradamente Kitty – es verdad lo que dice Mary, la habitación es enorme, y además tengo la sensación de que alguien nos estaba observando

-Ah – expreso Elizabeth pícaramente – debe ser el abuelo de Darcy que creó esta en esa pieza

-¡¿Que?!, ¡¿Qué hay un fantasma?! – contesto ex saltada Kitty

-No, no seas tonta –contesto Mordaz Mary – Habla del cuadro

-Puede ser o puede que haya un fantasma

-No bromees Lizzy, no vez que me asusto –Miro molesta Kitty a su hermana

-Es una broma, no debes molestarte – se rio Elizabeth – estas tan pálida como cuándo sugerí que Darcy te podría haber elegido a ti.

-Eso si hubiera sido terrible, no lo creen.

-A mi no me lo parece- comento divertida Lizzy – acuérdate que yo estoy casada con él.

-Si si lo sé – contesto Kitty encogiéndose de hombros – pero nuestros caracteres son diferente.

-Puede ser... su carácter es bastante complicado –contesto sonriendo.

La charla se extendió hasta bastante noche, por lo que de pronto las jovencitas empezaron a bostezar, las menores se despidieron de sus hermanas y decidieron dormir cada una donde podía, pero Elizabeth no estuvo de acuerdo al Igual que Jane obligándolas a dormir en su cama. La chicas a penas se recostaron se durmieron profundamente.

-Que piensas Jane – miro de reojo a la hermana mayor de las Bennet que estaban sentada junto a la ventana.

-En nada – contesto acurrucándose en el sillón

- Te vez extraña – contesto perceptivamente Lizzy, se acerco y le tomo las manos –¿me estas ocultando algo?

-No te ofendas Lizzy – contesto jane divertida – extraño a Charles

- Me alegro que ya lo trates de Charles demuestra mas cercanía y confianza

- ¡Lizzy no te burles! Si me sigues incomodando no te diré absolutamente nada.

-Está bien, pero dime algo; deja de mirar por la ventana

-Extrañas mucho al señor Darcy

- Si, lo extraño mucho – contesto Elizabeth simulando estar ofendida – pero sé que mirando por la ventana no vendrá más rápido

- Tienes razón, - contesto jane aun mirando hacia afuera – sabes ..te he extrañado mucho a ti, a las chicas, a mis padres, siempre en casa había tanta gente… pero Netherfield Park es tan grande y cuando Charles no esta me siento tan sola.

-El te adora, siempre debes tener presente eso.

-Lo sé yo también a él, pero tendré el porte para ser señora de Netherfield

- ¿Por qué no?, tienes un gran corazón al igual que él, por qué no podrías serlo, este es el camino que elegimos a veces no sentiremos solas y algo asustadas pero estaremos bien, anímate. ¿Dónde podrían haber sacada a mejores muchachas que nosostras?

Ambas se rieron.

- tienes razón- Jane la abrazo- Creo que es hora de dormir

Ambas se fueron a la habitación de Darcy y se acostaron dormir, mientras pensaba que extraña se sentía sin Darcy "Ojala Fitzwilliam ya volviera" fue lo último que pudo pensar antes de dormirse.


End file.
